Their Daughter's Path
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: The summary is inside and I've updated and fixed some chapters so they should keep going instead of jumping around
1. Intro

**_Prologue:_**

**_Pyro: *Sigh* great oh well this is what I get for making my Oc the daughter of Orihime but in truth this is how I act most of the time. Also this story may be filled with a bunch of flashbacks and I may take a few things for the show but I don't know yet Ok so chill_**

**_Yuki: *Smiling* Yup my character is based off of the writer so deal with some *hyphenating with my finger* emo-ness Pyro does not own bleach or any of the characters except the children of the original characters_**

* * *

><p>Quick Summary: The story takes 20 years after the winter war and some wars after Ulquiorra comes back and he marries Orihime and has children. The story is mostly on how their daughter tries to prove herself to the soul society to prove that she isn't dangerous.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been 20 years since Winter War but it has been 17 years since my father was able to come back to my mother in the human world. They married two months after my father came back and nine months after that I was born. I have a little brother that is almost 2 years younger than me and I have to keep him in line.<p>

Why am I telling you all of this because it's part of my story also because I'm looking through my families scrapbooks? My dad has been putting them together since he came to the human plain to be with mother or else he would still be dead. It was going great until 14 years ago so I was 2 my mother fell into a coma shortly after having my brother. Dad has been saying the whole time that my mother was being taken care of and soon she'd wake up.

When he mentioned taken care of I know he's talking about the soul society. To me that place is just a place filled with people who are waiting for their next cycle and pussies with swords.

Day by day my father falls into a depression because the true Orihime Ceifer is in the soul society and they won't let my father see her. He believes that if we were there holding my mother's hand that maybe then mom will wake up.

Oh shoot I forgot to introduce myself well my name is Yuki Ceifer I am 16 years old. I am supposed to be going into my junior year of high school but instead I'm going to my 3rd year of college. I already have a degree in being a vet tech and working my way to being a children shrink.

As I said earlier my mother is Orihime Ceifer who was once known as Orihime Inoue. My father is Ulquiorra Ceifer who was once the 4th annacar and who had served under the control of Aizen (former shinigami captain).

Next thing about me is that I hate Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife Rukia who is a former shinigami. They have a son that is the same age as me, a daughter who is 6 years younger, and yet another one on the way. Ichigo became a doctor like his father to take over the hospital when his father became ill with cancer. So my mother's 'body' is just sitting there.

Let's get back to me not that I'm trying to sound snotty but I bet you wondering about if I can do anything. I can extend my soul like my mother by a pendent that she had given me when I was only a baby I used to use it as a chew toy but soon I could call 7 different parts of my soul. They are named and look a bit like my mother's at least what my father has drawn and described for me. Also I have a power of a powerful hollow which is a cero and like a shinigami I have a blade. Also I seem to be able to have fun with fire and ice I've been told that I have a weird amount of spiritual pressure. Even Ichigo's kids don't have pressure like mine my dad is so proud of me but he's scared that hollows will come to get me tell him not to worry and it only makes him worry more. Lately I just sigh and get to work.

Ok schooling as I said I already have a vet tech degree and going towards a vet and child shrink with this I should be done by the time I turn 18. Everyone is so proud of me and my dad says that he's glad he didn't have to pay every bit for college since I have a scholarship. Well my dad is raking in the money pretty well; he is a well-known architect and landscaper so he has been hired by people who are people can't even get close to. It makes me so proud of him.

My brother I think he's lucky that he's passing. He's a freshmen in high school and lucky to be passing to put it plainly.

I think that's enough about my life let's get to where the story starts and where it would have left off.


	2. There was Something Missing

**Chapter 2: There was something missing**

It's hard to believe that they are sending a soul reaper captain to unseal my powers and to prove that I've worthy to be alive or at least see my mother to see if I can heal her.

I sigh, "So dad they say who they're sending to look after me is coming in a week?"

He just nods and acts like it is nothing when the only way we can save mom is to go to the soul society and try to heal her like she does with everyone else.

"I'll be driving you to school when I head to the office every morning they've been bugging me when I'd start too come in early again."

I smile at dad knowing he was right he had been coming in about 3 to four hours late every day but since he's the boss they can't really say anything.

"Sure dad that sounds fine," but in my head I'm going, 'Great now everyone will think I'm a spoiled rich kid. Still I'll have to listen to them talk about my looks as well.'

Ok so for the last six days my dad has dropped me off and picked me up from school.

Tomorrow the soul reaper that is to watch me should be here.

"Sweetheart your brother's home."

What Adrian is home? I run out of the room and run to my brother knowing he was hiding out at his friend's house.

"Adrian you scared me with you not coming home for two weeks once again. Never do that again, I know that I'm crying and that I'm making him uncomfortable, "Do you know what would happen if a hollow got a hold of you?"

I see the look on his face and he just hugs me, "I'm so sorry I made you guys worried. Today I almost got caught by a hollow but this white haired soul reaper saved me and when he realized who I was I got chewed out about everything."

I almost gasp but I control my emotions and reactions, "So was this kid kind of short or at least he would have been. Is the guy short tempered?"

He nods his head, "He looked like he could be in high school maybe a freshmen but for a guy he might have been five feet five inches."

Wow that kid might have grown taller, 'Wait kid he's far older than me."

Still he looked a bit older than me last time I saw him he was only a few years older looking I was about 4 to 8 years old. Until two years later I started to train with Uraharra because my dad realized I had great potential and a lot of spiritual pressure that they had to help learn to control it.

Its morning and I'm supposed to be in school in five minutes and dad already left.

I pick up my bag, kick my brother out of his bed, throw him into the water, and watch him snap awake, "Look Adrian you are no longer skipping school or being late I want you to get out of bed and dressed, you have two minutes."

I left the house a minute after my brother left. I ran on rooftops and used flash step I got on school grounds early realizing that my clock was set ten minutes early meaning I have ten minutes before school starts.

"I guess my little trick worked," I turned around and spot Toshiro standing behind me, and Adrian was right he did grow in height but he still looks like he's a year or two younger than me.

I smile and jump into his arms, "Oh my god they sent you."

He started to laugh, "Oh man you've grown. Last time I saw you were smaller than me now you're taller than me."

I start to laugh then I realize that I'm still hugging him and he hates hugs.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot..." man how do I love this guy he knows when to cut me off but this welcome back I never thought would happen.

"I shouldn't have done that it's just that it's been eight years and through that time it felt like something was missing. I started to think and all there was this little girl who smiled at me and laughed when I got angry even though it was irrational. You stuck by my side even when they came to take me back and make me report."

I nod, "I know," I know I'm crying but for once I don't care, "it was a lot like the first time you showed up. You had Uraharra make you clothing to hide your spiritual pressure and make it seem like you were a regular ghost. Still it hurt to find out that the guy that I thought of as my best friend turned out to be a soul reaper gathering intel on me."

He pulled me into a hug and I feel tears touch my shoulder and I know that they aren't mine, 'Oh man Toshiro is crying. He had never cried in his life. I have only seen sad faces and everything but this.'

I pull back and I see tears, "Toshiro what's wrong? You're not the type of person to start crying like this."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have surprised you like that it's just I have lost a lot of people in my life and I didn't want to lose someone else. I never thought that I would cry and I didn't' want to cry in front of the girl that I fell for."

I sigh, "Man shouldn't soul reapers know better than to have their people to look after the people that know Ichigo," I didn't realize that my voice was venom until I saw Toshiro flinch,.

"Hey why did you say his name like that?"

"Look not to worry you or you to think lowly of one of us it's just when my mom fell sick he started to put the blame on my family. He tried to keep us away from the hospital until my dad threatened to sue. My mom's bakery business is still running fine and he has his own business and my dad has been working really hard to keep them both a float. Most of the time I'm the one that is running my mom's bakery and giving my dad a break."

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

I smile up at him, "Man you can still read me like a book. Yes, again last night I had spent most of the night going through documents and laying them out for my dad to sign and like every morning he signs them and leaves. Today he almost took them with him until I stopped him. I work at the bakery so I knew I could put them in my mom's office and have the secretary fax them to where they need to go."

He nods like he can try to understand.

"So how are we going to play how we know each other?"

He looks at me, "we're childhood friends I was home schooled, our mothers knew each other, and that I'm moving back because my parents wanted me to go to a good school so they sent me to stay at your place in a spare room."

I smile, "That'll work, but you know they'll think we are a thing."

He looked at me with sad eyes, "So we aren't a 'thing'?"

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss making the seemly cold boy smile and pull me against him.

"Oh we better talk about the plan of you protecting me?"

He nods his head, "I'm here to protect you as a personal guard and as an observer to make sure that you aren't a danger to this world."

I sigh, "Are going to help with training or observe?"

"Both," I smile at him realizing that we are the same height which is kind of small for a boy my age but still he'll pass off as one.

I smiled through my school day and as I get up from my chair and stretch for its the end of the day and I've been sitting back straight and eyes forward to show Toshiro that I'm not the little girl that got distracted so easily anymore. When school ended he tried to sneak up on me and I turned around fast and poked him in the chest and start to laugh.

I acted like my mother did in school and it surprised everyone at how innocent I seemed, but only Toshiro will probably be the only one to see the real terrifying monster I can become.

Toshiro helped with my bag since I was working putting everything away counting and trying not to remember the day I had transformed into a Vizard. He sighed , grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into a hug kissing my forehead.

"Yuki," the way he sighed my name made a shiver go down my spine more than it did when I was a child, "My dear Yuki you need to stop worrying about the past."

I sigh and think that I still make people act differently around me. It must be with my reiastu or aura something like that. I sigh as he holds me when he lets go I sigh thinking that it's just like it always has been and always will be.

He'll think about me than goes back into a protective shell.

I felt a pressure that I knew a strong hollow or even an annacar is coming to put a rip into the sky and come into the human plain.

"Come on Toshiro we better hurry to Urahara's." I look back and him and give him a sly smile, "How about we make a bet?"

He smiled over at me and pull me towards him, "What kind of challenge would you have in mind?"

I thought, "How about a race to Urahara's from this spot?"

He nods thinking of it, "What would your promoters be?"

I smile at him, "Oh I don't know how about we make up something when we get there we think of it, but it can't be anything to bad?"

He seemed to smile even more but I saw more mischievous side of him in this smile, "Oh really I can think of a few things."

I giggle as he pulls me towards his chest when he sneaks up behind me making people stare but we didn't care.

I look back at him and smile, "Oh well when should we start with it then?"

He smiled knowing I have no rules towards these challenges that I seem to love, "Now!"

He took off running after he gave me a small kiss to try and put me in a daze but he should know better. He took off chuckling and I took off right after him. Our race to Urahara's shop was shorter than I thought it'd be maybe fifteen minutes and Toshiro beat me even though he was in his gigai he's still pretty fast.

He teases me, "I thought I heard you were the captain of the track team?"

I glare at him, "I am but if you haven't looked at the file they gave you on me than you'd see that I got out of the hospital a month ago because I was hit by a car when it swerved onto the sidewalk."

I look confused and pulls out a folder that I knew had papers on me when he sees it his face grew more grin and annoyed than he usually is.

"So you'll have another scar?"

I touch my collar bone right where it meets my shoulder knowing that he knows what I'm thinking.

I pull Toshiro toward me and hug him as hard as I can, "Toshiro like I said back then you can't always be there to protect me. You were reporting when that annacar got a hold of me. The car wasn't your fault I was saving a little boy from getting hit because he had to get his ball."

He was still studying the police report and the notes doctors took.

"The boy had a mild concussion from you pushing him out of the weay. Well you took the full blow of the truck. People thought it was brave and stupid of someone so young to do that but when you gained consensus again you told them and I quote, "have lived longer than him so why should a 6 year old die ten years before he can reach my age.'"

When he was done reading the report instead of yelling at me he pulled me into a hug, "Never do that again. If you died I don't know what would happen?"

I saw possible tears and I knew the only way to stop that is to put on my brightest smile, "Look Toshiro I knew I'd live," I saw his eyebrow twitch knowing he liked being called taicho by people that know his rank but for some reason he lets it slide more often with me.

"Oh today we should just talk to Uraharra and go home to talk to my father before training starts. Tomorrow you can check the seal. I touched the wound I got when I was younger and not maybe four years later I had fought a shinigami, Vizard, or even annacar personally I can't remember all can remember him speaking a reiastu sealing technique."

The talk with Uraharra was embarrassing not because he saw or heard us I know that, but I know Yourichi heard and saw us and she hid in her cat form like she is sitting next to the annoying ex-shinigami with that stupid green outfit and hat to match.

Sorry it's so embarrassing to be basically to be wearing only the shorts I wear under my clothes and a tank top that was to form fitting as Yourichi went around me after quickly transforming back into her human form. She sighed in relief, "I see the seal has not spread. Also that you have no marks that say that there's any worry," he peace of mind didn't last long when she looked at the wound where the seal was made on, "Oh god."


	3. Request

**Chapter One: Request**

I look at the photo albums (more scrapbooks) I pulled out from under my bed. I hide them there out of my dad's line of sight or else he becomes more depressed than usual. He's thinking of having mom being cared for at our house and we can just have a live in nurse.

I sigh and move my hand over my mother's face in the album. In some pictures dad was smiling something that is rare. I want it for him to smile like he use to and mom to be home. Dad is usually stoic around others but in truth, he has many emotions and he has a problem controlling them.

When dad gets home from work he eats candy, goes work out in the workout room, does some spare work in his office, watches TV if he is in the mood, and he thinks that no one is watching he lets a few tears run down his face. Emotions he's not use to even after 17 years he thinks some of them are useless and unneeded.

My family is being torn apart and put back together.

I'll have dad take me to see the creepy green hat guy's to start all my training all over again then maybe I can save my mom if I can strengthen my powers. I know that I can do it if I put mind to it.

The house door opens and closes and I hear someone sigh. Right away I sense my father reiastu when he enters the house even though it's becoming weaker over the years. I put the scrapbook in the box under my bed holding the other ones.

I run out my room so glad to see my father I was having nightmares that were scaring me over time he was gone, "Daddy! Your home."

He lets me wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, "I didn't think you'd miss me that much now would you Yuki. I was only gone a few days. Is anything the matter?"

"I know it's just wondering if we could stop Uraharra's shop for I can ask about training again."

I look up at my father who is only a few inches taller than me. His 5 ft. and 8 inches well I'm 5 ft. and 4 inches also he has the advantage of being on two steps above me.

I look up to see his piercing green eyes and ink black hair hanging in his face. He just smiles down at me and steps around me, "We can talk about it when we are done with eating supper then we can possibly see Uraharra?"

I nod and walk out of the entry way and walk into the living room and curl up on the couch to read another book that so far is a boring piece of trash.

As we always do we eat in silence trying to figure out what to talk about today. If we don't say anything than its a regular day for us. When we finish our food we put our dishes in the sink.

I look over at my dad with hopeful eyes praying that he will let me. Dad caves, "Fine we'll go see Uraharra."

The walk was short but fun though it was odd that my brother isn't taking this walk with us.

Before we knock on the door a black cat lands on my shoulder, "Oh hey Yourichi is Uraharra in?"

"Why don't you ever look for my spiritual pressure?"

I kick Uraharra under his chin sending him into the sky. Dad starts to laugh and I realize that I just kick green hat in the face.

When Uraharra lands on his butt he stands up and starts to rub his butt and chin. "You never learn do you?"

Yourichi was smiling slyly as she walks into the shop and I know that she's going off to change back into her human form and to put on clothes. "Yeah, I guess I never learn, but she has gotten more of a kick over the years."

I roll my eyes as I open the door and look back at him, "Well I've been working out every day and you think my kick is bad just don't make me punch you."

I turn back around and walk to where he has his tea set up and I roll my eyes and I hear a slight remark from Uraharra who is close enough I can do this.

I turn around, punching him with half of my strength, and send him sliding back.

"Ever heard of being polite for once and invite people you know in for tea or even a regular way for once?"

I hear Yourichi chuckle from the other room soon after I hear he say, "You're wasting your breathe. I've been trying to talk him into doing something's a normal way."

"I could have guessed that much."

I hear Uraharra say a few words about how we are so mean, well my dad is laughing. I turn around and glare at Uraharra and I see a shiver go down his spine.

I see Yourichi speaking into the room and I hear her laugh clear as day, "Wow, Yuki you are the first person in a long time that can make Uraharra shiver like he did."

When Yourichi came back in I see her smile slightly towards me and waves.

When I was younger for some reason I always got people to act differently around me and I guess Yourichi still has that attitude towards me.

Uraharra pours the tea and right away starts drinking.

I look over the blonde man who still has the look that he needs to shave. Yourichi even in her human form still looks like a cat from the color of her eyes and how they slant slightly and her purple hair and dark skin would be odd but I can't really think that my hair is any different.

It's odd to think of it that Yourichi use to scare me when in truth the true person you should be scared of is Uraharra and I learned that when I turned 10. The weak behavior is just a ploy.

"Ulquiorra and Yuki why have you stopped by my shop on this wonderful night?"

I look him in the eye and stare him down something that my dad would have done but doesn't anymore, "Cut the bull you know why we are here like you always do."

He sighs, "So you are here about training or your mother or even both?"

I smile, "See it wasn't that hard. I'm here for both I want to become stronger and prove myself to the soul society to let me go there to heal my mother or at least give it a try."

They look at me, "Well do you have all your powers back yet?"

I sigh and look down at my hands, "No, the seal that the rogue shinigami put on me 4 years ago is still active."

They both study me and I see that Uraharra got an idea that I know is going to bite me in the butt later.

"How about we ask one of the shinigami captains or even a lieutenant if they can try to undo the seal and work with you and it'd only take a yr. or so for them to learn that they can trust you?"

I sigh and look at him, "Does that mean if I get all my powers back I can start training again and get closer to saving my mother and my brother."

They nod and I look at my dad, "What do you think dad?"

He nods, "If it brings us closer to your mother and maybe your brother will wake up soon as well."

I nod, "I just want my family to be together again."

Uraharra stands up and looks at the communicator that I think he's had for a long time.

We had another cup of tea before we leave. Before we leave Yourichi comes up to me, gives me a hug, and gives me a chance to let a few tears fall.

"Ulquiorra do you mind if I steal Yuki for a little bit?"

"Yeah I guess you can steal her for a little bit as long as I get her back in an hour is the max you can have her."

Yourichi nods and takes me to another part of the shop and made sure no one was around.

"Ok I know you want to be strong for your dad but that doesn't mean you don't allow yourself to be tortured inside. Yuki I want you to cry and show emotions like you did when you were younger training with me and Orihime's old friends and even their kids."

I sigh and look at my hands, "That sounds like a simple request. Yourichi also thank you for keeping my secret, but I was wondering if there was a way for him to be my keeper."

She smiles, "I think that'd be too easy but yes. He'll be glad to see you even though he may be stubborn to show it."

I sigh and let her lead me back to the front of the house and she laughs, "Sorry guys but I had to talk to Orihime to see if she's ok. She had a slight request that I'd help with whatever soul reaper that they send, not that she doesn't trust them it's just some are troubled by her choices she makes.


	4. Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

* * *

><p>I try to look but Toshiro holds my head "Don't look." I grab his hand and squeeze but not hard enough to really put him in harm he lets go but Uraharra grabs a hold of my face and makes me look at him he looks at Yourichi who from the look on her face was worried beyond what I saw her before.<br>I sigh remembering when I was younger. It's been 6 years since I saw her look like that and that was when a hollow had got its claws around my neck and I was in the hospital for a month. She had visited me ever day to make sure I was healing properly not trusting the hopeless humans and there practices.

*Flashback*  
>I was running around on the beach Yourichi had snuck me to. She for once thought that I was training way too hard for a ten year old but she saw so much potential as she always told me. I was a fast learner and photogenic memory like my father but like my mother would I'd try over my own words think I said them wrong.<br>I ran into the water and started to kick it up laughing. I look up and spotted my feline like friend and said straight and simple, "I've never been to the beach before.  
>I hear her gasp in surprise then chuckle, "Never...?" I look back and shake my head, "Never father is always busy and Toshiro left and he seemed to never care for me." I didn't know that I started to cry until she was in front of my and wiping away tears.<br>I felt like trash and weak I wanted to train so I can become stronger and become a captain when I die and become a soul reaper beating Toshiro at everything.  
>As if Yourichi knew what I was think she pulled my face up and looked at me sternly like when we train, "You are not weak. You are not trash. Also trust me when I say that if you were trash to Toshiro he wouldn't have stuck around so long. Trust me when I say this Toshiro might have fallen for you as you have for him."<br>I look up at her and smile, "Really your not lying are you?"  
>She laughs and shakes her head, "You are beautiful, smart, sweet but stern when needed, fragile but he's still stronger, and your keep whatever promise you make even though you are at such a young age. So Yuki my precious snow princess you aren't weak or trash you are a precious jewel that people should treasure."<br>I smile, "You sound like you could be my mother," I look up her and my face brightens as does her, "Even though its sad to say I was wondering if I can act like you are a substitute mother or something like that. Yourichi why don't you have kids anyways? You'd be perfect for the job and I know creepy green hat man would love to help with that?"  
>She smiles at me and watches and I creep out of her hold and run into the water splashing and swimming along when I felt the reiastu of a hollow below me and I shout for help, "YOURICHI THERE'S A HOLLOW UNDER ME AND IT'S GOING TO GET ME!"<br>Yourichi didn't hesitate as she ran into the water swimming towards me at full speed but to late by the time she gets to where I was I was submerged under water with a powerful hollow that could possibly become an annacar like my father was but never as strong.  
>I kick and scratch at the hollow but the water slowed me down. After awhile I couldn't breathe not just because I was running low on Oxygen but because the hollow had grabbed me by the throat letting its claw dig into my throat. When I start to faint I look up to see Yourichi coming towards us.<br>The next thing I remember is being carried out of the water by Yourichi and people screaming to call an ambulance. I had fainted in Yourichi's arms from lost of oxygen, water in my lungs, the wounds on my throat, stress, and blood loss.  
>I spent two or three weeks in the hospital and every day Yourichi would appear either as a cat or human but some nights she'd sneak into my clinic room as a cat at night and curl up next to me.<br>I know she blamed herself but I didn't much like the way my mother had easily forgiven my father for his behavior especially when he had received feelings and as I've been told balled his eyes out for every wrong he had done. He almost begged for her to forgive him, well her and her friends. They had been curious at how he had found a 'heart to hold these new emotions but when he got up and hugged Orihime they were all surprised the old Ulquiorra hated touching people and he sobbed into my mother's shoulder asking for forgiveness. She had smiled and pulled away kissing his forehead making him blush. He looked at her when her friends felt like they could trust him he said plain and clear as day, "I've never stopped thinking about you and how I never got to do this before I left," he pulled her into a kiss and rested his forehead on hers and said, "I think though the time we spent together I had fallen in love with you for the way you were and are loyal to your friends even if they have wronged you and how I was dying I started to understand this heart and I know what my heart wants." He had told her this about a month after he came back and I know this because I had even snuck my mom's journals only reading earlier dates not the ones were I know they start to get physical the problem is just by touching something I know the content so I scanned the pages and covered over the parts I didn't need to know and wiped the memories though my mind. I was only ten when I was able to do this and now I can control it and remember or wipe it all from my mind.  
>When I got out of the hospital Yourichi and Uraharra asked if I wanted to continue to train and I said yes, but two years later the accident happened.<br>*End of Flashback*

I feel tears of fear drip down my face, "You know I'll see it later what it is?"  
>Uraharra lets go of my face and looks at me, "I'm sorry we didn't' notice this when we checked on it when you were in the hospital but it seems the wound you had received by the hollow scar tissue and the shinigami seal isn't reacting well plus you are technically a new breed of being part annacar that they are combining the seal and scar tissue creating a hollow hole in your upper collar bone. I think you have a year at the least," I nod still he kept lecturing me like this was a new subject but I know its a lot like what a group of shinigami's went though about a hundred and twenty odd years ago went through they are still alive thanks to Uraharra. I had read all their reports that Uraharra tried to hide in a safe but when you telekinetic you can do about anything you wish.<br>I look at Toshiro and start to cry, "Now the soul society will surely want to kill me. They'll want to dispose of me I might be really dangerous. Oh no what happens if mother wakes up and finds me turning into an emotionless monster like daddy once was? Oh no what will daddy think?"  
>I didn't mean to but when I touched Toshiro I felt his thoughts flow into me, "She's acting so cute but it's not like her to worry about these things. I should do something to make her feel better but what? I need to take her mind off this..."<br>I get out of his thoughts to realize that when I went into them I had heard a familiar chuckle and when I turn around I see my father and he smiled as I ran into his rock like chest crying. He soothed me by stroking my hair and let me fall to the ground, "You won't be a monster and you have too many emotions, your stubborn, strong, and your mother's daughter. To tell you your mother never cared that I was once an annacar that would kill her and I say once because I live in this gigai as a human and no longer eat like a hollow."  
>He looks at Hat Guy pleading, "Is there a way to save her?" Uraharra looked at me and sighs, "You know that we can place that in her and see if it slows down or stops the process." My father shot up and grabbed the shop owner and growled at him, "You are not going to test a theory or guess on my daughter I don't want any harm to come to her. I know that changing will be painful but I will not let her become the monster that I was even if I have to die."<br>I pulled away from my father's chest and slapped him like my mother did in his cell its just mine must have be hurt more, but not at surprising though I did run out of the shop listening to them that I should be outside dressed like I am and without someone to protect me like I was a baby.

When I site by the lake they created out of the crater my father made in his first arrival in the human world as a hollow, annacar, this was where my mother and father first met. I hear rustling in the bushes and start to smell the scent of beer. I look at my short pockets knowing that I have my mace, knife, and tiny tazer like I always do in my shorts since guys wouldn't guess. A drunken buffoon stumbles out of the bushes and looks at me with hunger in his eyes but before I can do anything Toshiro lands on his head knocking him out.  
>I shrug and he runs over to me hugging me pulling off his large jacket and placing it on me, "You shouldn't have run off like that." I sigh and lean into him, "I know it's just the way my father said that made me so mad. My mother loves my father so much to know that he died like he would just to find an insane way would hurt her and not her it would drive me crazy with guilt. I don't want my family more torn apart. I want us to be back together like when I was three and my mom and dad would curl up in bed with me and read a bed time story. Though most of the time I'd ask them to tell me one that them. They'd tell me a tale of a princess kidnapped to be a servant under a demon lord as one of his monster but slave as well kept eye on her since he was the most trusted one. I should tell you it someday."<br>He sighs but smiles slightly with a blush on his cheeks and he sits down pulling me into his jean clad lap wearing them black as usual and as of his shirt a black V-neck sweater was in place of his polo. He hummed a tune I remember making me laugh, "Oh that's so old I remember when I was five and had a nightmare the fright in my reiastu woke up from the place in my huge closet woke up and before my father could come in you'd calm me down by humming most of the time but sometimes you'd sing softly. It calmed me down even though its was sad I'd still listen. Can you tell me the story about the princess Yuki?" Again on accident I heard his thoughts as if he said them out loud though to tell the difference now when I hear thought they seem to somewhat echo, "I should tell her. Yup I'll tell her the story."  
>Toshiro pulls me up and looks at me when we get back to your place and I unload my things needed to live in the human world are in order I'll do what I use to and tell you it as you fall asleep just for old time's sake." I nod and pull him into a hug.<br>When I got home my brother was putting something on my dad's cheek where I had cut it with a ring I had forgotten I had on plus it was swollen from how hard I had hit him. Never in my life had I harmed any member of my family mentally or physically until today. I was always the one to protect them now I had harmed the man that had given me life.  
>I know Toshiro knew what I was thinking because he pulled me into a hug and pulled me into my room told me to get ready for bed and he'd be back to talk to me in half an hour.<br>When I get out of the shower I hear Toshiro and my father talking, "Why does it seem you care so much for my daughter? Why does she seem to know you? You are lucky that I'm nice enough to along with this story, pretend I'm housing you like I am even after what happened in the Winter War I want my daughter to never deal with the hatred that most shinigami hold for me. I want my daughter to have a fresh slate. That's all I want and I hope that in this year you'll spend with us that they will realize how much like her mother she is."  
>I hear Toshiro move and probably looking at my father as he does with everyone else, "I know your daughter from when I saved her as a child. The day she got that wound on her shoulder. I had blamed myself and once in while I'd check up on her everyone in awhile but I haven't seem her since she was six or eight all I remember it was an even number between five and nine. I didn't even know who she was until a few days ago when they told me what my mission was. It's my job to protect, train, and observe and report on her to the soul society. I still admit the time I spent with your daughter when she was younger I guess we grew attached like old friends it was until I saw her this morning that I realized what she had felt toward me."<br>I heard them both sigh. I knew Toshiro knew he basically confessed his love for me to my father. My father understanding his words and remembering me talking about a ghost that slept in my closet.  
>"I will let you have a relationship with my daughter if that ever comes to it, but if you hurt her. I don't give a damn about rules I'll tear you limb from limb."<br>I put on a shirt that had a built in padding for my boobs and guy shorts that I always wear to bed. I walk out of my room to get a glass of milk and my father walked over to me and hugged me. I felt tears drip down on my shoulder and he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I must have sounded like a bad husband." I laugh and hug my dad back as if I was saying it was ok in my own language and he smiled as he left the room. And went to bed for the night earlier than usual it was only 11:30.  
>I smile as my dad walked off and Toshiro hugged me from behind but we still heard my dad shout, "No funny business ok you two." That caused us to break into a fit of laughter. We both yell to him, "No problem." We sighed when we were done making me glad that once again was able to break through Toshiro's shell.<br>"Do you want a snack?" That caught him off guard and I remember that I knew that he was a 'ghost' as he would say I'd still ask him that same question and sigh remembering that he's a ghost. I had once told him that he breaks me down and makes me comfortable because I have always been weary of people.  
>"For once I'm glad I can say yes please." "Well as I recall my memory of us talking you like watermelon." I saw how talking to him so easily made him blush, "Yeah as you recall correctly."<br>I sigh, "Don't play mister manners like my father. He told you something didn't him?" I poked his chest and he flushed a darker shade than before telling me my father had the talk with Toshiro. I know he heard me mumble, "He's so lucky I love him as my father or else I'd strangle him." This caused him to laugh poking me, "You are so strange but that's what I love about you."  
>He didn't realize his words until he realized he had just confessed to me in such an odd way. He start to stumble over his words making me giggle. I pull out a watermelon and give him a decent size of the water melon and it was odd to see him act so childish eating it fast and spitting out the seeds.<br>When he realized what he did I pushed a black seed away from the corner of his lip smiling, "Its nice to see you act like that once in awhile like when you were pretending to be a ghost trapped here. I still remember most of it." I sigh as we sit on the couch after we got done eating a few pieces of water melon.  
>He held onto me and look down into my eyes, "Do you still want to hear the story about princess Yuki." I nod into his throat tickling him a little, "I'd love to hear that story again." When he started to story I was in awe at how his facial expressions showed up more than they use to and when he started the story he played with m hands drawing things on them just like he sue to this all made me so relieved and happy to see something's never change.<p>

"Ok where to start ok how about at the beginning," I sigh he started the story like he did before, "Lets start with when the young princess was born. Her mother was known to be odd. She was always hypergenic even though she was pregent with the lord's baby she still wanted to stroll through her gardens and pick flowers. The lord had let it happen because he loved his wife. People thought he'd take a mistress like lords would well his wife was pregent but he didn't' he stayed faithful staying by her side. When the baby was due to be born he started to make her take it easy and it seemed that only the young lord could have her listen. So through the rest of her pregency she stayed calm and in bed when the birth came it had almost killed her. She was stubborn enough to pull through. It took years to notice but people started to talk about their daughter being odd. Besides the fact her hair was completely white, and a bit small even for her age, and was quite the little genius. When people asked help from the king at age five she helped create a better dam design for a near by village with a system even though was a bit of work it still would work better than the one before as long as people didn't forget storm season. Still the dam lasted for over thirty years until they figured out a way to help make the design better. It was odd though when the princess had drawn it out there seemed to be room for any possible improvements. She was smart for her age and most likely her time. Her full name as you might know well enough was Yuki Yuri, but instead of calling her Yuki like the snow woman everyone called her Himeyuki soon they forgot her true name. One day she snuck out of the castle walking around the prairie side until she was noticed by a young boy who worked on the farm even though she was dressed like any other peasant she still forgot to stop holding her back so straight. He had called out to her and she looked back him, 'What are you doing out her Yuki-sama?' being called her true name she hugged him surprising him. 'Thank you for your gift.' He spoke back a little later surprise dot see when she pulled down the hood of her cloak that she had her hair cover in dirt and mud but made it look natural, 'what gift have I given you?' she smiled at the boy who seemed ot never have really talked to a girl before especially to the princess who was two years younger than his fourteen years. 'For calling me my true name not the Himeyuri nickname people call me afraid that I might have been born from a snow woman.' She looked down at her hands thinking that her love with this simple but strong black haired and blue eyes. Well without her being dirty she would be the opposite of him with her well she was elegant and delicate with her long white hair and green eyes. She took her features from her mother well her eyes came from her father who even though was stoic was a fair and kind ruler and the boy knew that. He smiled at her until she pulled a hair pin out of her hair and handed it to him it was in shape of a water lily and was made from sea shells and made with a delicate hand. He looked at her with confused eyes," I sigh remembering why I liked this story so much because it was like Toshiro and me, "She had just smiled at him and said that if he was in this area she might as well stay, but before she left she took hold of his hands holding onto them along with the hair pin being careful, 'Please hide it but if there's a problem I will tell the truth and save you no matter what. Also I can tell you have a nice pure soul even in this time we are in if I ever want to marry someone it'd be you.' The boy had blushed it had increased when the girl kissed his cheek, 'Hopefully I can sneak out to see you again. Will you be in this area?" He nods and finally finds his voice, 'Yes, I live over there right in that hut with the green piece of silk on top of it.' Yuki had memorized where it was but before she left she turned around realizing she had not asked for a name and he had simply answered her. 'My name is Toshiro B..." before he can start talking again a woman looking no more than my mothers age came running up to him and I reconqunized her as a chamber maid for my mother right when she looked at me she seemed to recognized her right away she almost bowed when she caught him smiling, 'Rin it is a wonder to see you again.' The boy realized that the reason he receconized her and called her Yuki from the stories of the little girl who hated the name that people have given her. 'Oh mother I had forgotten you had worked for her family.' Her mother sighed and laughed a little her voice sounded hoarse to Yuki's ears and she could tell that the older woman was pregent she looked at her worried stepping forward and holding the older woman's shoulder, 'If it would not be a problem I can have the royal physician look at you since no one at the palace is sick,' before Rin could protest to the thought she smiled, 'No, I insist you were the one that basically brought me in this world since the physician was sick.' Rin was surprised that she knew that information she had promised ot keep it a secret. Still the princess continued, 'Even though you yourself had a baby you knew what a hassle a sick baby was. So you brought your son hoping that someone close to my age would help and he did.' She could feel tears roll down her face surprised ot find the Toshiro boy in front of her was wiping her tears away smiling which she didn't know was out of character but for her he'd smile any day, 'Someone so pretty shouldn't cry and worry she should smile feeling free to do what she wants.' This made the cold demeanor of Yuki's to fall making sure that Rin's surprised face saw her blush, 'Thank you Toshiro-kun. I think I'll come around same time next week.' Toshiro looked at his mother and she nodded, 'That'd be lovely seeing you then.' Yuki turned around and hugged them both, 'Rin I'll stop by maybe earlier if I get the ok before then and I'll have the physician,' she looked away form the mother and pulled Toshiro into a hug, 'Please keep that safe and hidden I'd hate to have anything bad happen to you because of my gift.' When she let go she didn't' know what the future held but for once she wasn't afraid even with her sick frail body she raced home and didn't even feel horrid when she slowed down and stopped she felt terrific for days even when her father told her she could take the physician with her since this woman had help with her birth and even tried to help her and her mother with her sickly year old. I had brought the physician with me when I got to the hut I knew everyone was there so when I knocked everyone was surprised that the princess was at their door with a doctor. She smiled , "She helped me when I was a baby and my mother was having trouble and now it's my turn to help the two of them as much as I can even if it means bending rules.' Everyone was in awe and watched as she led the doctor to the sickly woman she had grabbed the woman's hand and smiled slightly though she felt drained. That was when she felt something happen when every one left the hut when the woman asked to speak to her she was afraid of what she had to say but instead she pulled out a small but decent sized bag and when she looked at it had her name on it she looked at the woman surprised, "What's this for?" Its paintings that I've been doing since I was your age. I made a few for you and before I forget you know if anyone found out that you gave my son a present.' The princess had froze ot her spot like the women's eyes had froze her instead of the other way around, 'Look I just did it because he was so kind to me and I could sense that he meant no harm.' His mother nodded for some reason in their village most people had powers that they were afraid to say that they have. 'Is there anything else you can do?" The young girl looked around and put her hand over the woman so that she had a warm golden light shining from her hand making so the woman started to feel better faster. "I can heal sometimes illness but most of the time its physical wounds are my specialty.' The woman smiled, "just like your mother.' With that said the old woman called in her son and told him that the physician wanted to look at her a bit more and he was to walk the princess home and no matter what she was not to be receconized which was the hard part because she had white hair. The two of them had an odd feeling the woman was trying to be match maker. He had taken her home and kissed her hand.  
>It was until her sixteenth birthday that she saw from him again although she had heard that he had risen to a captain among her father's army. He was in charge of one spittoon but he was soon to be in charge of five. She was really proud of him. She still felt uneasy her father and mother were going first to introduce their only daughter ot the audience which fell into awe as the servants slide the doors away showing her in a elegant blue kimono with sakura blossoms floating around on it well on the back was a tree in full blossom as if to represent that she was heading towards the future with an open mind and growing into her beauty. When he heard a few of the luetents say that he couldn't help but to agree and as they were surprised the usually quiet captain had spoken and not just that but about a girl. In truth the king was going to talk to Toshiro about a marriage offer to his daughter. The kid knew he was not of noble birth but he had proven himself not just on the battle field but in meetings proving to be wise. Even though he had only started schooling no more than four years ago. He was a fast learner and even though he didn't' seem like it just like the princess he was kind and caring worrying about others even though it didn't' seem like it unless it was a dire need. That night he had walked up to the young captain and asked if he'd dance with his daughter he had agreed thinking that she'd forget about him even though he worked hard so he could be wit her again. He had faught against death itself just to be here with here. Every man in the room was afraid of her since she was known to be cold and calm only because she was sad that no one seemed ot remember her real name not even her father who was all she had after he mother died giving birth to her last set of siblings a set of identical twin boys no more than three years ago. Now she had a step-mother (just a woman who really wanted to be with her father and one of many woman that had become his dates well he let himself self destruct) who she just called her mother and a lot like Cinderella she was evil and envious of such beauty and annoyed that she was in charge of so many children. After this party though she left with little to nothing tired of the in her words brats and in others eyes they were angels. Everyone was surprised ot see Toshiro lift his hand up and bowed as formally as he looked over at the princess, "Will you care for a dance?" This made a rare smile to see even more rare in the last three years but when she did everyone seemed to be drawn to her and they calmed down and seemed more happy themselves. When they started to dance it seemed to become just the two of them the room of eye balling people disappeared and it was just music and a close dance that they didn't want to end but to their hatred it did. Still Toshiro smiled and bowed. To everyone's surprise the princess id a very almost unnoticeable bow herself but to bad a lot of people were paying to close attention to the two secret soon to be lovers."<br>I almost start laughing asking him what a lover was he said someone like your mommy and daddy were before she got sick. Still Toshiro continued knowing I had a spark of memory like he must have because he had a secret smile growing on his lips.  
>"The party had gone off without a hitch. A few days later when Toshiro was walking through the halls he found the king about to knock on his door only to find him right behind him. He had sighed in relief, 'Good here you are I need to talk to you in private?" He nodded sliding his door open, 'Of course sire please come in please ignore the maps.' For once the king as he was told and went straight to the point, ' I know you were the young boy that had walked my daughter home. I know that you started school after my daughter jacked a few scrolls from our libraries. I know that your mother was the one that help my daughter as a baby and you were the two year old that could barely walk but still wrapped his arms protectively around my six month year old daughter. So I have something to ask and I want the honest truth." He nodded waiting for the king to finish what he said made him spit whatever tea he had managed to sip yelling, 'What?' The king started to chuckle, "I want you to marry my daughter. I saw the other night at her party she likes you or else he would more than likely tell you off.' Toshiro sighed for some odd reason knew it was true, 'I'll have to speak to her about this your highness. The king nods, 'Then you have permission to go to see the princess.' The Luientant leaves finding his way to his princess and not that he would tell anyone but she is his only love and that's how he wants it to stay. When he got to her door he took the handle and was about to knock when Yuki opened the door and smiled, 'Oh leiunant please come in. Why have you come to see me today?' He had smiled, 'Well it seems that even though I came from a poor family but since I learn fast, steady and persuasive speaker, and that I have been loyal to you and him never letting you out of my sight.' She stood up not realizing that she even sat down, 'Toshiro what do you mean? Did daddy find out about us?' He smiles shaking his head pulling her into a tight hug against him, 'No, I don't believe he did. Truth is he asked if I would marry you. I told him I'd love to marry you for it's because of you that I have this life. Still I told him that I'd ask if you were ok with it since it'd be odd that I just said yes and basically force you into something that you don't want?' the King was pacing at this second and he stuck his head in, 'Oh you are telling her. Sweetheart I'm not going to force this on you its just that he's always been protective over you and loyal to you. I thought that you'd like a husband that would be loyal to you and only you. Toshiro does not strike me as a guy that'd want you to get hurt in any way.' Toshiro nodded his head and decided to play a cute little part and kneeled before the one he loved, 'If you princess will take me I'll love you even if I die and go into the world of the dead you will only be the one on my mind." This made the princess cry and when she took him into her arms she cried as she went , 'Yes I'll marry you,' over and over again. IT was only a month later they had been wedded and they lived happily and had two children. Until Toshiro became ill a wound from one of his battles had become infected and she told him that she could help and he said no. He died slowly and some what painfully. When he died he promised his love that they'd meet in another life and they'd be together forever and never leave each other's side again."<br>I smile and feel tears fall down my face but I tried to hide them, "Do you think they got to see each other again?" He linked two of his fingers under my chin and pulled it up, "I think they did and will happily as they did before for much longer." I laugh and pull him into a hug, "It kind of sounds like you and me mixed with my parents, which is odd but still romantic." "Hey Toshiro can we watch a movie before we go to bed?" He nodded and pulled me against him well he rented a movie on the wii (I know but I thought it seemed a bit more romantic that he didn't want to let her go again at least tats how I think I wrote it).

I must have fallen asleep because when I started to open my eyes I was being set into my bed with the covers pulled over my body like my mother did when I was still a baby and just like the I was given a kiss on the forehead.  
>I also hear him whisper as he get up and walks slowly to my door, "There's something about you that I can never let go of you and I feel more different oh well I'll ask in the morning."<br>When my eyes started ot close wit my door I saw Toshiro smiling slightly something that is rarely seen by others. As I drift back to sleep I hear him whisper, "Goodnight Yuki and sweet dreams. I love you."  
>In my head I'm chanting through the whole night, "He said he loved me I wish I was awake enough to tell him that I love him as well."<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura (Aka Pyro): *sigh* I know this chapter is one of my longest ones I've written for a fanfiction as the least.<br>Yuki: Yeah I realized that I mean your fanfiction chapters are a lot like the chapters to your earliest story that you just dropped like everything else  
>Sakura (Aka Pyro): *eye-brow twitching* Oh you mean like I can drop this story<br>Yuki: *cowers in fear* Oh no I for got my own rules never get this girl made or else *gulps* she'll kill you  
>Sakura (Aka Pyro): *sigh* No, I won't at least not unless family and friend lines are crossed just don't talk shit about those to things. Also if you don't have anything completely nice to say then don't' say it<br>Yuki: Are my mom and dad going to get some spot light any time soon  
>Sakura (Aka Pyro): *sigh* (man I'm sighing ay to much) Yes they do<br>Yuki: He-he just don't let us be like your other stories  
>Sakura (Aka Pyro): *Growls* Don't make me drop this story and you my dear OC<br>Yuki: Please comment nicely and save me from being dropped


	5. the story of Yukihime

**_The story of Yuki-Hime_**

_Italics is the story_

"Ok where to start ok how about at the beginning," I sigh he started the story like he did before.

_The story starts a little bit before _

_Her mother was known to be odd. She was always hypergenic even though she was pregnant with the lord's baby she still wanted to stroll through her gardens and pick flowers. The lord had let it happen because he loved his wife. People thought he'd take a mistress like lords would well his wife was pregnant but he didn't he stayed faithful staying by her side. _

_When the baby was due to be born he started to make her take it easy and it seemed that only the young lord could have her listen. Through the rest of her pregnancy she stayed calm and in bed when the birth came it had almost killed her. She was stubborn enough to pull through. _

_It took years to notice but people started to talk about their daughter being odd. Besides the fact her hair was completely white and a bit small even for her age, and was quite the little genius. _

_When people asked help from the king at age five she helped create a better dam design for a nearby village with a system even though was a bit of work it still would work better than the one before as long as people didn't forget storm season. Still the dam lasted for over thirty years until they figured out a way to help make the design better. It was odd though when the princess had drawn it out there seemed to be room for any possible improvements._

_ She was smart for her age and most likely her time. Her full name as you might know well enough was Yuki Yuri, but instead of calling her Yuki like the snow woman everyone called her Himeyuri, soon they forgot her true name. _

_One day she snuck out of the castle walking around the prairie side until a young boy who worked on the farm even though she was dressed like any other peasant she still forgot to stop holding her back so straight noticed her. He had called out to her and she looked back him, _

_"What are you doing out her Yuki-sama?" being called her true name she hugged him surprising him._

_"Thank you for your gift."_

_ He spoke back a little later surprised to see when she pulled down the hood of her cloak that she had her hair cover in dirt and mud but made it look natural._

_"What gift have I given you?" _

_She smiled at the boy who seemed to never have really talked to a girl before especially to the princess who was two years younger than his fourteen years. _

_"For calling me my true name not the Himeyuri nickname people call me afraid that I might have been born from a snow woman."_

_ She looked down at her hands thinking that her love with this simple but strong black haired and blue eyes. Well without her being dirty she would be the opposite of him with her well she was elegant and delicate with her long white hair and green eyes. She took her features from her mother well her eyes came from her father who even though was stoic was a fair and kind ruler and the boy knew that. _

_He smiled at her until she pulled a hair pin out of her hair and handed it to him it was in shape of a water lily and was made from sea shells and made with a delicate hand. He looked at her with confused eyes. _

(I sigh remembering why I liked this story so much because it was like Toshiro and me)

_She had just smiled at him and said that if he was in this area she might as well stay, but before she left she took hold of his hands holding onto them along with the hair pin being careful, "Please hide it but if there's a problem I will tell the truth and save you no matter what. Also I can tell you have a nice pure soul even in this time we are in if I ever want to marry someone it'd be you."_

_ The boy had blushed it had increased when the girl kissed his cheek, "Hopefully I can sneak out to see you again. Will you be in this area?"_

_ He nods and finally finds his voice, "Yes, I live over there right in that hut with the green piece of silk on top of it."_

_ Yuki had memorized where it was but before she left she turned around realizing she had not asked for a name and he had simply answered her. _

_"My name is Toshiro B..." before he can start talking again a woman looking no more than my mother's age came running up to him. _

_I recognized her as a chamber maid for my mother right when she looked at me she seemed to recognized her right away she almost bowed when she caught him smiling, _

_"Rin it is a wonder to see you again."_

_ The boy realized that the reason he recognized her and called her Yuki from the stories of the little girl who hated the name that people have given her. _

_"Oh mother I had forgotten you had worked for her family."_

_His mother sighed and laughed a little her voice sounded hoarse to Yuki's ears and she could tell that the older woman was pregnant she looked at her worried stepping forward and holding the older woman's shoulder. _

_"If it would not be a problem I can have the royal physician look at you since no one at the palace is sick." Before Rin could protest to the thought she smiled, "No, I insist you were the one that basically brought me in this world since the physician was sick."_

_ Rin was surprised that she knew that information she had promised to keep it a secret._

_ Still the princess continued, "Even though you yourself had a baby you knew what a hassle a sick baby was. So you brought your son hoping that someone close to my age would help and he did."_

_ She could feel tears roll down her face surprised to find the Toshiro boy in front of her was wiping her tears away smiling which she didn't know was out of character but for her he'd smile any day, "Someone so pretty shouldn't cry and worry she should smile feeling free to do what she wants."_

_ This made the cold demeanor of Yuki's to fall making sure that Rin's surprised face saw her blush, "Thank you Toshiro-kun. I think I'll come around same time next week."_

_ Toshiro looked at his mother and she nodded, "That'd be lovely seeing you then."_

_ Yuki turned around and hugged them both, "Rin I'll stop by maybe earlier if I get the ok before then and I'll have the physician," she looked away from the mother and pulled Toshiro into a hug, "Please keep that safe and hidden I'd hate to have anything bad happen to you because of my gift."_

_ When she let go she didn't' know what the future held, but for once she wasn't afraid even with her sick frail body she raced home. She didn't even feel horrid when she slowed down and stopped she felt terrific for days even when her father told her she could take the physician with her since this woman had help with her birth and even tried to help her and her mother with her sickly year old. _

_She had brought the physician with her when they got to the hut she knew everyone was there so when she knocked everyone was surprised that the princess was at their door with a doctor. _

_She smiled, "She helped me when I was a baby and my mother was having trouble and now it's my turn to help the two of them as much as I can even if it means bending rules."_

_ Everyone was in awe and watched as she led the doctor to the sickly woman she had grabbed the woman's hand and smiled slightly though she felt drained. _

_That was when she felt something happen when everyone left the hut when the woman asked to speak to her she was afraid of what she had to say. Instead the older woman pulled out a small but decent sized bag and when she looked at it had her name on it she looked at the woman surprised, "What's this for?" _

_"Its paintings that I've been doing since I was your age I made a few for you and before I forget you know if anyone found out that you gave my son a present." _

_The princess had frozen to her spot like the women's eyes had frozen her instead of the other way around, "Look I just did it because he was so kind to me and I could sense that he meant no harm."_

_ His mother nodded for some reason in their village most people had powers that they were afraid to say that they have. "Is there anything else you can do?" _

_The young girl looked around and put her hand over the woman so that she had a warm golden light shining from her hand making so the woman started to feel better faster. _

_"I can heal sometimes illness but most of the time its physical wounds are my specialty." _

_The woman smiled, "Just like your mother."_

_ With that said the old woman called in her son and told him that the physician wanted to look at her a bit more and he was to walk the princess home and no matter what she was not to be recognized which was the hard part because she had white hair. The two of them had an odd feeling the woman was trying to be match maker. He had taken her home and kissed her hand._

_It was until her sixteenth birthday that she saw from him again although she had heard that he had risen to a captain among her father's army. He was in charge of one spittoon but he was soon to be in charge of five. She was proud of him. She still felt uneasy when her father and mother were going first to introduce their only daughter to the audience. Which fell into awe as the servants slide the doors away showing her in an elegant blue kimono with sakura blossoms floating around on it well on the back was a tree in full blossom as if to represent that she was heading towards the future with an open mind and growing into her beauty. When he heard a few of the lieutenants say that he couldn't help but to agree and as they were surprised the usually quiet captain had spoken and not just that but about a girl. _

_In truth, the king was going to talk to Toshiro about a marriage offer to his daughter. The kid knew he was not of noble birth but he had proven himself not just on the battlefield but in meetings proving to be wise. Even though he had only started schooling no more than four years ago. He was a fast learner and even though he didn't' seem like it just like the princess he was kind and caring worrying about others even though it didn't' seem like it unless it was a dire need. _

_That night he had walked up to the young captain and asked if he'd dance with his daughter he had agreed thinking that she'd forget about him even though he worked hard so he could be with her again. He had fought against death itself just to be here with here. Every man in the room was afraid of her since she was known to be cold and calm. Only because she was sad that no one seemed to remember her real name not even her father who was all she had after he mother died giving birth to her last set of siblings a set of identical twin boys no more than three years ago. Now she had a step-mother (just a woman who really wanted to be with her father and one of many woman that had become his dates well he let himself self-destruct) who she just called her mother. Their relationship was a lot like Cinderella she was evil and envious of such beauty and annoyed that she was in charge of so many children. After this party though she left with little to nothing tired of the in her words brats and in others eyes they were angels. _

_Everyone was surprised to see Toshiro lift his hand up and bow, as formally as he looked over at the princess, "Will you care for a dance?" _

_This made a rare smile to how even more rare in the last three years but when she did everyone seemed to be drawn to her and they calmed down and seemed more happy themselves. When they started to dance it seemed to become just the two of them the room of eye balling people disappeared and it was just music and a close dance that they didn't want to end but to their hatred it did. Still Toshiro smiled and bowed. To everyone's surprise the princess id a very almost unnoticeable bow herself but to bad a lot of people were paying to close attention to the two secret soon to be lovers._

(I almost start laughing asking him what a lover was he said someone like your mommy and daddy were before she got sick. Still Toshiro continued knowing I had a spark of memory like he must have because he had a secret smile growing on his lips.)

_The party had gone off without a hitch. _

_A few days later when Toshiro was walking through the halls he found the king about to knock on his door only to find him right behind him. _

_He had sighed in relief, "Good here you are I need to talk to you in private?" _

_He nodded sliding his door open, "Of course sire please come in please ignore the maps."_

_ For once the king as he was told and went straight to the point, "I know you were the young boy that had walked my daughter home. I know that you started school after my daughter jacked a few scrolls from our libraries. I know that your mother was the one that help my daughter as a baby and you were the two year old that could barely walk but still wrapped his arms protectively around my six-month year old daughter. So I have something to ask and I want the honest truth." _

_He nodded waiting for the king to finish what he said made him spit whatever tea he had managed to sip yelling, "What?"_

_The king started to chuckle, "I want you to marry my daughter. I saw the other night at her party she likes you or else he would more than likely tell you off.'"_

_Toshiro sighed for some odd reason knew it was true, "I'll have to speak to her about this your highness."_

_ The king nods, "Then you have permission to go to see the princess."_

_ The captain leaves finding his way to his princess and not that he would tell anyone but she is his only love and that's how he wants it to stay. _

_When he got to her door he took the handle and was about to knock when Yuki opened the door and smiled, "Oh captain please come in. Why have you come to see me today?"_

_ He had smiled, "Well it seems that even though I came from a poor family but since I learn fast, steady and persuasive speaker, and that I have been loyal to you and him never letting you out of my sight."_

_ She stood up not realizing that she even sat down, "Toshiro what do you mean? Did daddy find out about us?"_

_ He smiles shaking his head pulling her into a tight hug against him, "No, I don't believe he did. Truth is he asked if I would marry you. I told him I'd love to marry you for it's because of you that I have this life. Still I told him that I'd ask if you were ok with it since it'd be odd that I just said yes and basically force you into something that you don't want?"_

_Tthe King was pacing at this second and he stuck his head in, "Oh you are telling her. Sweetheart I'm not going to force this on you it's just that he's always been protective over you and loyal to you. I thought that you'd like a husband that would be loyal to you and only you. Toshiro does not strike me as a guy that'd want you to get hurt in any way."_

_ Toshiro nodded his head and decided to play a cute little part and kneeled before the one he loved, "If you princess will take me I'll love you even if I die and go into the world of the dead you will only be the one on my mind." _

_This made the princess cry and when she took him into her arms she cried as she went, "Yes I'll marry you," over and over again. _

_It was only a month later they had been wedded and they lived happily and had two children. _

_Until Toshiro became ill a wound from one of his battles had become infected and she told him that she could help and he said no. He died slowly and somewhat painfully. When he died he promised his love that they'd meet in another life and they'd be together forever and never leave each other's side again."_

I smile and feel tears fall down my face but I tried to hide them, "Do you think they got to see each other again?"

He linked two of his fingers under my chin and pulled it up, "I think they did and will happily as they did before for much longer."

I laugh and pull him into a hug, "It kind of sounds like you and me mixed with my parents, which is odd but still romantic. Hey Toshiro can we watch a movie before we go to bed?"

He nodded and pulled me against him well he rented a movie on the Wii.

I must have fallen asleep because when I started to open my eyes I was being set into my bed with the covers pulled over my body like my mother did when I was still a baby and just like the I was given a kiss on the forehead.

I also hear him whisper as he get up and walks slowly to my door, "There's something about you that I can never let go of you and I feel more different oh well I'll ask in the morning."

When my eyes started to close with my door I saw Toshiro smiling slightly something that is rarely seen by others. As I drift back to sleep I hear him whisper, "Goodnight Yuki and sweet dreams. I love you."

In my head I'm chanting through the whole night, "He said he loved me I wish I was awake enough to tell him that I love him as well."


	6. Work and School

**Work and School**

**_Sakura (Aka Pyro): *sighs and almost growls* Ok Toshiro your job in this story is to look after and report on Yuki and also train her I know you don't get it but please do_**

**_Yuki: Yay I get to be by Toshiro_**

**_Sakura (Aka Pyro): *Laughs* when you give her to much sugar when she's sleepy like me she can't sit still and becomes slightly crazy and dimwitted_**

**_Yuki and Toshiro (oddly enough): *Laughing for a good five minutes for some odd reason* Get to the story please_**

* * *

><p>I wake up before my alarm does like always man I hate my bodies alarm system. I get up like I always do and go and brush my teeth, wash my face, take a shower, put on my cleaned uniform, accessories, make-up, and school bag.<p>

I walk out of my room and look around noticing like I do every time I get up early at how big our house is.

My dad has the biggest room that has the office attached to it, a bathroom, a king sized bed, and walk in closet. Trust me the room it huge his space takes up maybe half of the house.

My room is next door my closet is a big walk in, a bathroom, a king sized bed, a large desk (where my desk top and lap top are along with a medium sized container containing materials to make clothing and jewelry), and a few bookshelves (understatement takes up one wall). On the other side I have a few art supplies, photography supplies, a few fighting things (weapons, sharpeners, and trophies for fighting), and a huge TV in front of my bed with a nice game system. To tell you I prove to my dad that I deserve this stuff by working 24-7 either at my mom's bakery, the kendo dojo, the vet clinic, and volunteer for working with kids under the ages of ten and above the ages of five, and on free time I write novels. I know I over work myself to death.

Even though my brother Adrian never really comes home he had moved from a room about my size to the smallest room, because he didn't' need that much space.

The spare room that is now Toshiro's room is the same sized room as mine with the same set up as mine but I'd think it'd be more empty except my school books from over the years, plus note books, folders, and other things that are things about learning, and lastly a king sized bed.

The house is a whole floor since my dad is basically a really rich man by my mother/ his wife's business and his own. My father also wrote a book that is based off of how my parents met and fell in love. he has written sequels to Ichigo to say he's taking advantage of it I say he's telling people about his lover for my mother.

He's one of the richest guys in Japan and why doesn't he move out of this town and go to a mansion filled place well there's my mother, Kisuke Uraharra and Yourichi that have the shop that helps us in time of need, my school friends, and my mom's office along with my fathers.

He said though he's been looking at a bigger house with a yard for us for when my mother wakes up he wants a place so we can have a loud party for everyone to get together and see her when she regains her strength.

We all have windows in each room that are huge and scary.

Ok so back to what's happening now and stop telling you guys about my home scary enough it's on the top floor. Ahhhh... I hate heights even though if I wanted to I could walk on thin air. I still hate heights more than anything.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Toshiro up and ready like I am cooking something. He-he if this was like a complete anime I'd have horns and a tail to match. No one knows this really but when You hide your reiastu good enough you can scare Toshiro I use to do this as a kid when he was teaching me this stuff.

I snuck behind him and jumped on his back holding on for dear life onto his throat as he had jumped and screamed from surprise. Luckily they haven't fixed the floor under us yet or else I might have been in trouble.

I start to laugh, "Oh I guess it still works on you huh."

Toshiro started to blush, "Oh shut up will you. I'm a captain and can't let myself be scared by a little girl like that."

I smile up at him, "Oh but I'm not a regular little girl I could be captain of higher rank than you and you know that."

He grimaces, "Don't' remind me we'll have some kind of trouble when we release that seal."

I sigh, "I know that but I'm not Ichigo I've had years of training at how to train my spiritual powers and not counting I did most of the training under a period of four years."

Again he grimaces as he flips a pair of blue berry pancakes, "Look is you hungry I think I made too much for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Blue berry and watermelon pancakes."

It didn't' sound too bad not like mom's cooking but some of it was good.

When everyone else comes out of their bed rooms with five minutes before its time to go ready Toshiro and I had already finished surprisingly good pancakes.

I gave dad his lunch and handed my brother and him muffins. I tossed my brother his bento as he left the house. I hold one up for Toshiro and laugh when he looks at it like it was something my mother made.

I smile slightly and remember when dad showed me a few photos of him and my mom when she decided to make a dangerously surprising dinner for them.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_I was still young but as he told the story I saw what happened flash before for me like I was there and watching. _

_Still I hear my father's voice telling me that story, "your mother and I had just been married and I had respect for her tries in cooking even though only a few were actually good. Though a few nights after our honeymoon your mother made dinner after begging me to let her try something out. I didn't' think I'd finish it but I did when..."_

_I saw my mother and father come home with bags in their hands and dropping them into their rooms._

_Later I saw a flash of my mother and father in the kitchen mostly dad was cooking but a few times he would let her add things instead of cutting the veggies or meat. _

_Then I saw mom and dad discussing dinner and mom begging and when she whispered into dad's ear I didn't hear but the look on his face told me I didn't' want to know, but he let her cook. _

_Then my father passing out because of my mom's cooking making her feel horrible about what had happened._

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

"Don't' worry I have my dad's cooking skills not my mom's if you've ever eaten her food before."

I smile at him and he takes the bento as I grab mine and my book bag.

I start to play with my phone as Toshiro looked at me when he was going to speak I got a call from my mom's work and this is how it went if you're wondering who I'm talking to that I trust at the work place is Wendy I know but whatever:

Wendy- Oh no Yuki I need your help the office is a mess

Me- *Sighs* How could that be its a bakery?

Wendy- I know but some people want us for catering and I lost the forms when I was working on them in the office. Plus the forms for ordering new flour and sugar can't be found. Yuki I really need your help and the board wants to mess with the genius behind all of this well Orihime is in a coma

Me- Fine I'll call my professor but when's all of this needed to be done cuz I'm open from ten am to three pm Is that ok with you.

Wendy- Yes that is can you make it here by about ten thirty

Me- Yeah I can make it so don't worry, but don't' you think there'll be a problem when they find out a sixteen year old girl has been running all of this since she was twelve

Wendy- No they shouldn't you were a senior in high school as I recall when you took over your mother's job because your father was so stressed with his job

Me- Fine but if there's a problem we'll have to call my father

Wendy- Yes 'mam also I need to talk to you about your mother's position and you

Me- *almost to tears* Ok I'll talk to you at ten thirty I have to hurry to my next class

We hung up after swapping goodbyes and when I look up I was buried in Toshiro's chest.

He walked well more dragged me to the first building with our classes. I look up to see its six thirty and our first class should start about when we sit down.

The college course seemed annoying to Toshiro until I grabbed his hand, "Hey it may come in handy to know the common make-up of the mind."

That's when the professor decided to call on me, "Miss. Ceifer can you please tell me who is believed to have discovered Psychology?"

What an easy question, "The people who are believed to have found psychology were the Egyptians, but they aren't really given credit for it."

The teacher sighed trying to think of a question to stump me but he never is able to.

Toshiro basically smiled at me giving me the thumbs up for answering to him must have been a little bit confusing since I don't' think they teach things like the human mind in the soul society.

Class ended and Toshiro seemed to be able to catch onto things faster than I thought. Well the teacher blabbed on he had looked through the text book and the books that I had loaned him to help him (at least I hope it did).

Our next class since I wanted a small minor in it is Mythology of Japan next semester is Chinese Mythology. Well anyways this class was a bit more annoying since we spent our time today talking about the Ainu and their beliefs. The reason I'm annoyed is they seem to have nothing to really go off of.

Still I took notes even though I don't have to. Toshiro followed my lead in through most of the class when we were given a project that was to do something with mythology of the Ainu people I almost growled at the guy but I ended up being able to chill.

I look at the sheet and see the designs they had for clothing apparently so I think I'll some of them.

The next class is childcare since I want to take care of children. I wonder why Toshiro is in all my classes.

When this class ended and it was about nine fifty so I get up and look at him and asked straight out, "Hey, Toshiro why are you in all of my classes?"

"Well my cover is that I'm going to be working in social services when I'm of age."

It was odd to see a look of truth on his face saying if he was human he'd probably choose something like that.

I laugh at him and grab his shoulder, "Toshiro you are too cute sometimes. It's nice to see that you have interest in this world's workings even though a lot of it doesn't really happen in the soul society. At least not that come of the soul reapers really care."

I look down at my hands playing with them thinking I stepped on toes once again.

He just sighs, "I know people think that and truthfully if people like you were in the social society with the knowledge that you are learning and put it to use then there might not be a real problem. Some of the street children would have help and maybe they can get lucky like Rukia did."

I smile, 'I see you have hoped that I'll be able to help. Toshiro if I become a hollow I want you to be the one to kill me."

He was silent for the rest of the walk and I know that he was thinking nothing but things that would make me want to smack him into the side of the head. I don't' want to die because Momo died right there and he couldn't do a thing what would it be like for him if I were to die.

I sigh as we walk away from the classes, but I remember I'm supposed to talk to a friend of mine that I wanted to talk to about my ability to make people calm and to make them angry. I think this is how I make people act differently when around me. Oh well I pull out my phone rescheduling and told him I'd be bringing a childhood friend.

Toshiro looked at me confused, "Oh its nothing me and my friend were talking about a type of thing I can do with my mind by releasing pheromones into the air to control people's emotions like making them angry, sad, or happy stuff like that."

"So have you ever controlled my emotions?"

I look at him hurt, "I'd never control someone I care about emotions on purpose. I'd never make you feel something that isn't there and real. Anyways all I can do when I'm control them is enhance emotions. I'm still working on other emotions other than happy, sad, and mad."

He sighs and hugs me trying to make me feel better, "Look Yuki I believe you it's weird that you can do that."

I was about to start crying when he wiped hair from my face and cradled me in his arms at least that's what it would seem like since we're standing up.

"We better get to my work place or else we'd have trouble. I told her I'd help out before my afternoon classes."

Work Place only ten minutes later

When we reach office I'm glad that I have Toshiro with me because when she said that from the week I was gone that the paper work wouldn't be this bad but my office or my mom's office looks like a tornado went through it.

Toshiro looked through everything and sighed, "This looks like my Lt's office."

I laugh he's right though when she gets drunk apparently she makes big messes and she gets drunk a lot.

"Man I hate to ask this but can you help with the papers I need to find Wendy before she blows a casket. I'm sorry but can you try I'm not leaving the building and won't hide. This is important to me."

Toshiro nods smiling over at me maybe I'm using my hormone thing without noticing but what I couldn't do things like that until I was nine and a half.

I run off into the direction of the kitchen of the bakery only to find that there's no Wendy. I go up to Li.

"Li where's Wendy I thought she'd be here?"

"Oh she went out to get herself a healthy lunch."

The bell rings and I feel her spiritual pressure letting me breathe.

I hear her shout, "Hey who are you and why are you in the Ceifer office?"

I have to run in the room and laugh nervously, "I'm so sorry I was showing him around and everything and I kind of am his guide around town. He's really good at organizing papers."

"Oh so this is the famous Toshiro-kun," I sigh thank god when my dad would come here when I was little I would chat about my best friend Toshiro who saved my life.

Toshiro looks at me nervous. Huh why would he be nervous he's a shinigami?

Oh well he looks at my employee with an emotionless face like he does for everyone that isn't me, "Well what have you heard?'

"That you were a terrific help to her when she was younger and that you saved her life. Yet once she turned 8 she stopped talking about you and her father said that you had hurt this little angel's feelings badly. Care to explain?"

"Well you see I had to move and I didn't' tell her she had to find out when she stopped by my house to find out from my neighbor that she had just missed me. I didn't' want to say good-bye because that seemed to final it took me all these years to convince me, and they finally let me here because they had to go somewhere and couldn't take me and I heard Yuki was having problems so I thought I'd help."

In my head I'm translating this into what he really means, "parents," other shinigami.

Well mostly the truth except the moving, parents, and they were moving and couldn't take him with.

I sigh and put my arm around his shoulders then give him a slight noogy like I'd do with all my other friends.

I look at Wendy and smile, "We'll clean this up but next time look through the file cabinet and use it to organize."

She looked at me, "Please give me the lecture later I have to make sure we have everything ready for the lunch rush.

The Hime Bakery is famous in our town for our desserts that I had found in my mother's journal and I fixed a few to make them edible. I had my dad and friends try them before I gave them to the bakery to sell.

I pull out the recipe file and start to put the recipes for the holidays away. I should have done this a week ago. This will take forever if we both work on the same side.

"Toshiro can you organize papers on that side and set them up in piles then later we can put the piles that match together if we have any like that?"

He simply nods and does what I told him, but I hear him go, "How about we make a contest who can do this the fastest without messing up wins and the one that loses has to go swimming in the crater lake in the middle of the lake where there's the opening in their most embarrassing underwear?"

I smile that sounds like fun, "Yeah I'll take that challenge."

I finished less than four minutes and Toshiro was behind me cursing at the papers that I'd gotten from some Russians. They were the biggest pain to deal with but after a week I'd learned to speak perfect Russian without an accent.

I sigh and tell them what the forms are for but to put them in the same pile and I'd grab a new file for them.

He looks confused, "the Russian company wants to buy some of my recipes but I keep telling them no but I keep the forms just in case. They go in the vault though."

Again he simply nods and I laugh and he looks at me confused, "What?"

"Oh nothing just you have to go swimming in embarrassing underwear which means we're going shopping later."

He smiles to see that my mood has gotten better since our conversation about my skill.

I look at the time and see that its two, "Oh no I'm going to be late for the history of music course that I'm taking to understand music more."

I smile over at him, "Oh thank you for the help you got most of the papers filed except you got stuck on Russian. I thought shinigami couldn't understand any language."

"A lot of those who are older than me can speak and read any language that they wish yet I always end up in Japan."

I smile, "I'm glad for that then I'd probably never had met you. Maybe another shinigami would have let me be eaten. I'm a monster born from the genetics of a ruthless killer as a shinigami had once said."

Toshiro looked annoyed and lucky for us we took the back entrance and the alley was empty because Toshiro grabbed a hold onto my shoulders and pulled me into his chest pulling my chin to face him, "Who said that?"

I look at him with sad eyes trying to look away, "I don't truthfully it was a shinigami that had been bothered that the court had let me live and my father, Ulquiorra, roam free. They were the ones that caused the car accident that had put me in a coma for a few months. I'm sorry Toshiro it's because of soul reapers that I'm going to turn into a hollow look at the reports to see what they're hiding."

He looks at me and sighs, "Why is it that every time that I get close to you I find out more that makes me dought everything that I've been raised to believe?"

I sigh as well and look at him smiling like my mother would even though I feel like crying, "I don't try they're right in most areas but other's some soul reapers need to stop taking things so seriously. I just wanted to tell you about my life, but I still want you to understand the soul society doesn't want me to exist."

Toshiro looks at me surprised but he recovers and kisses me, "Don't think that all shinigami are like that, because I can name a long list of us that would protect you and gladly we are captains and Lt."

I smile up at him wider than before if that was possible and this time because he made me momentarily happy.

So I hug him a bit tighter and whisper to him, "thank you so much Toshiro."

Classes had ended for the day thank goodness that Toshiro wasn't in all my classes but every time I left a classroom he was there leaning against the wall like always. Does he do this in his office well he works or just in the human world?

When we got home we just ordered pizza and shared with my brother since he seemed to start to understand how dangerous it is for regular humans to be around us.

When he finished he said something that made me want to hit him through our huge window not caring about the height, "I'm going to Kurosaki's house."

I ran to the door and blocked the door, "No you're not his son will just get you killed."

I had tears running down my face.

Toshiro was standing next to my brother and he reached forward but I hit his hand away, "Stay away from him or else something bad will happen."

I heard Toshiro say to my brother after I slammed my door, "What was that about?"

My brother probably shrugged, "Truthfully I don't know she's hated the Kurosaki's kids since she was in middle school it was the week after her best friend that could see ghosts got killed by a hollow. Ichigo the soul reaper that was the closet didn't' show up in time, but it's also rumored that his son was there when it happened. Yuki couldn't control her powers yet and was afraid that she'd hurt and scare her friend. That girl was her only friend besides Tatsuki's daughter."

The next noise I heard was someone knocking on my door, "Yuki let me in I just want to talk to you."

"No, go away when a girl locks her door then that usually that she wants to be left alone."

"Yuki I know how you feel you know what happened to the girl that I practically thought of as my older sister had been killed in front of me by Aizen. I know how you feel please let me in. I'll listen to you rant all night if it'll make you clear your head. Just please let me in."

I open the door slowly and just look at him and I end up smiling at the look on his face, "Oh Toshiro you're so cute sometimes I could kiss you."

With my bad luck my dad walked into the house and shouted, "No kissing my daughter under my roof."

We laugh but I still give him a swift peck then shut my door feeling better, "I feel so much better now. Thank you Toshiro-kun. Maybe I'll make fun of you another time."

I look under my bed and find the chest that I'm looking for. When I open it has photocopies of my mother's journals and they're all made to be rated for a twelve year old.


	7. Their Stories began

**Their Stories began**

I opened the first year that my mother started to write these journals and it ended up being a few months before my dad showed up.

This is how it started.

Dear Dairy,

I'm still sad that he's gone even though it's been almost two years since the had died and yet I still feel empty even around my friends. Graduation is a few days away and everyone is excited. they're going to these big colleges well I try to fit in my cooking school and regular for I can start my bakery like I've always dreamed of.

Tatsuki stopped by to give me some food I had to cut myself off a little bit, but still I miss him so much... (tears were sprinkled on the page marking up the page) I had that dream again when he just...

Orihime POV (this is the dream so it's nothing big really)

I start to walk around the campus looking for the girls' dorm only to get lost. I hear a familiar voice, "Are you lost Miss?"

I turnaround only to see Ulquiorra standing right behind me, "Oh my god Ulquiorra, but how?"

He smiles as he picks me up in his arms, "Orihime," did he just call me my name, "I've missed you. I need to tell you something when I was dying I started to understand the heart and I know that the only thing I could do was try to figure that out so I had that hat guy Kisuke Uraharra to make me a gigai like he did for Rukia a while back that will turn me human. He said since I was really powerful that he'd put the stone (Note from author: I'm sorry I forgot the name of the stone Aizen took out of Rukia and that Kisuke used to give those former captains a chance at a normal life into e world of the living) in me."

Yuki's POV

I woke up when someone knocked on my door I open it to find my father and he seemed like he was about to start crying so before he can say anything I do what I always do make him chocolate.

When I was finished he sat down on the seat and I decided to poke at why he was more depressed than usual.

"It's because I had a dream about when I saw your mother again.

Even though I know my mother's side of the story I wanted to hear my dad's. I thought he'd say no but today I think he wanted to talk about it so I sit down and smile over at my father.

When he starts to talk I see it all in my mind mostly because he can still do that skill he always used when he was a complete hollow.

Ulquiorra's POV (this is written like its actually happening because Yuki and Ulquiorra are practically sucked into his body when he was reborn)

I thought I was dead but my body seemed to start regenerating itself.

I remember recalling what a heart really is and what is means? Also I was reaching towards the woman that had changed my mind about all that I had belief in?

I think I'll live just fine knowing that I had found something that could make me almost smile as I faded away.

I woke up to see a white ceiling and an odd looking man with glasses and a corn rose as I recall. I think he works for the Kisuke Uraharra and the cat.

I hear him shout making my head ring, "He's awake."

I growl at him even though it didn't' sound right I didn't really care, "Yeah and now I'm going to ripe your vocals out of your throat."

I hear someone open a fan well laughing, "Well you barely have the strength to breathe. So tell me Ulquiorra why are you here?"

I sigh and look at him with eyes that revealed everything, "That woman she taught me something I didn't know before and I was wondering, what was this feeling I had when I was fading away? During my last days I had only saw her face in my mind and when she looked sad over my death I felt something in my chest I had never felt before but seeing her each out when I was dying made me feel like I wanted to stay with her."

Kisuke look at me and I saw a sly smile cross his lips, "So your saying that you're in love with Inoue Orihime."

I couldn't help but to look up at him, "I don't' know what love is, but when I woke up my hollow hole was gone and a chain of fate is trying to lead me somewhere. Can you make me a gigai that will turn me human? I believe the woman mentioned it before about a Rukia person."

I felt frustrated but at the same time when he finished the gigai in a matter of two weeks. I was always passing trying to ignore the feeling that I'm supposed to be with that annoying but beautiful woman that gave me emotions.

Kisuke made me put on a cloak and made me wear it everywhere around his shop and hide whenever Ichigo or one of his friends came in to chat with him about something. Lucky for me they had sent no shinigami that would be staying at hat guy's shop.

Back to Yuki's POV Real quick

I saw my father through the two weeks that he spent at Urahara's shop and his thoughts were right all he did was pace, hide, and think about my mother. However, he did read over a hundred books on human culture and languages.

Kisuke helped him around town showing him around and letting him watch over people those breaks annoyed my father to the point that is Uraharra wasn't important he would have killed him.

Ulquiorra's POV (when he finally leaves the shop and goes to find Orihime)

Kisuke was giving me the run through of a gigai once again it's been a week it's been a week since he finished the gigai and had me slip into it.

So I've spent three weeks on this plain and haven't seen the woman making my mind race close to madness what has she done to me?

When Kisuke finally was done talking and my other teacher through these weeks Yourichi came in and smiled, 'So are you ready to face her?"

I groan and sit on my heels something new but I couldn't help it, "you just had to remind me. Man what if she hates me for everything I did to her."

Yourichi pulls me to my feet and smiles, "You'll do fine just be careful and us these new emotions that you have to show that you care deeply for her."

I look at Yourichi, "Do you think that this will work? What about the others?"

Kisuke smiled flipping his fan open telling me this may bit me later, "Oh don't worry me and Yourichi are taking care of that. Here," he tosses me a phone, "when the time coma's I'll call you on that and give you the ok to take off his trench coat that I've made that is like that cloak I had you wearing around the house."

I sigh, 'This man is trying to get me in trouble isn't he.

I look at them both when I get to the door, "Thank you both. So I flip the phone open and put it to my ear like this." I put it to my ear like they showed me.

They both nod so I decide to try and find Orihime they said that she has classes at the moment at the University not that far from the shop.

When I reached the school I jumped into a tree sighing as I see students rush around wearing all kinds of clothes and some of the clothes the woman wore are worse than some of the girl annacars would wear. I think the only female annacar that could dress properly and show parts of herself that shouldn't be seen was Neil.

Wonder what happened with her? Oh well I hope she got out of that Ok since she never fed on humans like myself we only fed on other hollows.

My phone goes off and I answer it to hear Kisuke, "Ok I have them all at the shop and Tessai is blocking the exit along with," blah blah, "Orihime should be showing up at the school right about now."

He was right when I felt the wind pick up I smelled the perfume she wore when we first met. I had asked her about it and she just looked away sad.

I looked to see that Orihime was wearing a long white skirt and a black tank top with a four embodied on the back right behind the few ribs where the heart would be. I bet I wouldn't have seen it if her hair wasn't up. This is odd since she always wore it down.

I jumped down and heard her whisper, "Ulquiorra I wish that you hadn't died with such a face. I miss you."

I watched her for a while after that and saw that she was lost. Since I had a few days of going through the city Yourichi took me here which now makes sense to me.

So I sigh lightly and look up at her back and say lightly, "Miss are you lost?"

I see her spin around and her face went to sad to completely surprise to joyful.

Still she stayed rooted to her spot, "Oh god Ulquiorra but how?"

I smile at her a real smile then I sweep her into my arms. I've wanted to do this for a while.

"Orihime," I saw the joy and surprise on her face when I said her name and lowered my face to hers, "I missed you. I need to tell you something when I was dying I started to understand the heart and I know that the only thing I could do was try to figure that out so I had that hat guy Kisuke Uraharra to make me a gigai like he did for Rukia a while back that will turn me human. He said since I was really powerful that he'd put the stone (Note from author: I'm sorry I forgot the name of the stone Aizen took out of Rukia and that Kisuke used to give those former captains a chance at a normal life into the world of the living) in me."

She just smiled up at me as I held her in my arms cradling her close to me. Something I should have done when I was in Huedo Vardos. I leaned in close to her resting my forehead on hers because in truth I'm not sure what I should do next. I carefully set her down and watch as she looks at me with eyes that say it all and for once I let her emotions get to me.

To repay her for letting me see inside her heart I took her hand placed it over my chest, "This heart I had gained is just for you and only you. Only you will ever own it. I am letting myself being turned human so I can be with you in a normal life Orihime."

She was crying but I can't understand why until she pulls me against her as she cried, "I'm so happy that your back, because I could say the same thing about my hear belonging to you. I only had a crush on Ichigo because he took care of me and I let my feelings go wild."

She smiled up at me and we stayed like at under a tree as she talked about what has happened since everything has happened.

Until someone coughed behind me and when I look I see Ichigo Kurosaki, "Orihime why are you just sitting here with him he's dangerous?"

"Kisuke Uraharra has sealed away most of my powers plus this gigai is like the first one he gave Rukia am I right? It's turning me human making me practically harmless. Plus Ichigo Kurosaki I believe that Orihime has the right to make her own decisions without having her friends and may I say mostly you have a huge impact on that she has to say. Like it or not I'm here all because I want to be with Orihime. Before that I want to make up for all the wrongs that I did to her friends and that includes you even though the reason that I faded was because I used all the power I had left to save Orihime from you and it goes the same for your guys friend Ishida."

I almost smiled knowing I'm right. I have all the rights to be here as a monster trying to turn human as this monster going between human and its true form.

It took all my courage plus Yourichi to ask Orihime on a date that night

End of Ulquiorra's POV

My father cut everything off because the rest is something he didn't need his daughter to see or he fall asleep. I look over to see my dad snoozing on the couch he looks like he just fell asleep.

I smile as I pull a blanket over him and thank the person that made this couch that its soft and as comfortable idk as a cloud.

I sigh as I make my way to my room and I her Toshiro cursing at something so I decided to knock at his door.

"Hey Toshiro are you having some kind of problem in there?"

I hear something like the desktop falling to the floor, "Look Toshiro if you don't open the door and show me that you did not destroy that room I'm going to bust in no matter what's happening in there."

I hear some more cursing and he opened up the door and had it wide open I see a cheap lamp had fallen to the floor and look like he was trying to set things up the way he likes.

I laugh when he looks around and points at the computer making me confused when he went, "What's that thing?"

"That's a new flat screen computer the hard drive is right here," I open the cabinet show him the hard drive unit that was a newer model than what he's used to.

I sigh and show him how to work is since he seemed clueless.

I laugh, "I know humans are upgrading technology way too fast for you to keep up." He laughed, "Or maybe I wanted to spend some time with you that wouldn't have your dad castrate me."

I laugh and hit him lightly in the chest, "Oh no matter what I think my dad's planning that it's just a matter of principle. Even though he got over the winter war he can't get over the fact that soul reapers aren't getting the fact he's weaker and less of a threat than Ichigo."

I look at him and smile lightly, "He told me about what he did when he came back he blocked out a few parts for my benefit since he was stuck at Kisuke's for three weeks with only the thought of mom as he paced and talked with Yourichi."

I smile and hug him close to me Toshiro why are you moving everything to one side of the room by yourself.


	8. Threats and Mistakes

**Threats and Past Mistakes**

He looks at me innocently even though he's guilty of something, "It's just I wanted to set up some kind of base her so I can talk to people in the soul society."

I sigh, "You do realize I do have regular humans as friend's right. They'll wonder what that is."

I sigh and go to the computer and start typing as fast as I can until Kisuke turns up on the screen.

"Hiya I thought after what happened yesterday we'd never hear from you."

"Oh shut up I have something to talk to you with. Look Toshiro wants to set up base here so can you send Urura over here to help set up the computer I have for her can talk to the soul society."

I look at the guy on my big computer screen its maybe a fourth of the plasma across the room, "Ok Urura I have a job for you can you set up base for Toshiro at Yuki-chan's place."

As I sighed to leave I hear Kisuke say, "So Toshiro have you guys gone farther than a hug and kiss? Have you seen anything?"

I go over to the screen and threaten him, "Oh Kisuke Uraharra ask perverted questions like that again I'll make sure that Yourichi will help me castrate you."

It seemed that threat scared both of the boys so I placed my hand on Toshiro's shoulder blade and smile pulling him into a hug not realizing I put his head in my chest and Kisuke saw, "Don't worry Toshiro I won't do that to you... I think."

Kisuke was laughing so I glare at him after releasing Toshiro not looking his way to notice his slight pink cheeks, "Shut up or I'll have Yourichi help me with payback and never tell you what she said to me the day the hollow attacked me in the water."

"What did you tell her?"

I smile slyly at him, "Oh nothing that you'd ever care about."

He groans and looks like he gives up, "ok I'll stop laughing and Urara left a little bit ago."

I smile at him, "Thank you. Oh and I'll tell you two days from now."

He nods knowing that if he keeps his good behavior for the next two days he'll get what I've been holding back since I was ten or eight maybe even older.

I sigh and I feel Toshiro lead me into the living room and turns on the TV. When he sits down I'm pulled into his lap.

I look back at him and sigh, "You know my dad's a sleep in the other room that has no door if he catches us like this he'll castrate you. You do remember his threat right?"

Toshiro nods pulling me closer to him as some romantic comedy is turned on and we sit in silence.

I'm still in his lap, through half of the movie until I look back and kiss him lightly, "You miss Karin and Momo the two you cared for before I came along?"

Karin Ichigo's sister died two years after the winter war because a hollow had squished her well fighting her brother Ichigo is still feeling guilty about his sister's untimely death. I feel his pain since I have to see my mother laying in a bed practically dead and no one will do a thing.

Toshiro looked shocked and looked me straight in the eye, "Of course I miss them. Momo was like my older sister that protected me even though she was the one that needed to be protected. Karin I became attached to because she treated me differently but not in a bad way. Still when I met you made me feel something like I did when Karin talked to me but it was way deeper than anything."

I look at him and smile slightly, "In truth I tried dating someone else," I heard Toshiro's breathe hitch, "He was older of course kids my age felt intimidated around me. So I decided to date him. So after dating him for a while I was still thinking of you but he had a bad life so I thought if I tried to help fix it. He would be able to go on without trouble. The thing is he got killed by a hollow when my family finally went on a trip mostly because of Kisuke. I told Ichigo to look after him because he was close to me for a while and his spiritual pressure will be different and attract hollows. Well when Ichigo was too busy with Rukia a hollow went to his house and killed him and before he could eat his soul he turned, my ex into a hollow, and he came after he. I made a zanpakto and for some reason as you know it's a soul reapers blade and purifies the soul well I had to kill him and I knew it was him because I broke his mask. When we made it back I had to face his mother and brother they told me the day after I came back. You see I thought it was just a nightmare but when they didn't' deny that he died randomly by being crushed by something that was removed and taken with the killer. You mean a hollow standing on his back but of course, I was just thinking that. Since if I said that it was my fault and told them they'd think I was crazy. I sat there as in the funeral crying the most because I thought maybe if I loved him like I love Toshiro than I wouldn't feel so guilty but no matter how much I tried I still loved you and only you. I feel guilty because if I wasn't so close to him than he wouldn't have died. Still he told me the day we started dating," I look at him with eyes that wanted to have tears fall from them but I can no longer shed, "He said, 'Yuki, you saved my life today. I was going to kill myself but you came up to me and smiled unlike everyone else.' I showed him a small hint of happiness and he fell for me he was going to kill himself that night no matter what. He had a perfect plan that he had told me." I stop and look at him, "I wish I could cry but with all this sadness tears no longer seem to fall from my eye." I look at him and smile sadly, "Toshiro I want to cry so badly now I understand the story that my mother told me."

I hear Toshiro whisper as he holds me, "Don't worry if you can't' cry I'll cry for you. I'll be your emotions if you be my love."

"Just like what mom said to dad."

_Story Time One: Third Person POV_

_An odd thing that for the two months in the relationship Ulquiorra still had problems with his emotions and didn't' show them well with his face, but he make them by the actions that he did._

_When he proposed to my mother he had the most romantic dinner and even went into a sweet ramble about his love for her. From what I've seen through the dairy it was a lovely night. Trust me it doesn't get rated until they get married. Thank god._

_Anyways where was I oh yeah. _

_The day that my mother told him she was pregnant she caught a small tear trying to find its way from his eyes but it disappears as fast as my mother spots it. _

_During the nine months my father, Ulquiorra, started to show emotions more often._

_ The day I was born my mother had the doctor hand me to my dad he was scared and looked at my mother and again she saw the tears she smiled at her husband, "Don't' worry you won't harm her." _

_"How do you know I could drop her?" _

_The doctor sighed, "Just hold her head like this and let her lean into your chest like that." _

_He showed my father how to hold me and left. _

_He had sighed and walked over to her and my mother spotted the tear and when he realized it wasn't coming to fall she wiped it away and smiled at Ulquiorra and said, "Sweetie if you want to cry. If you can't' I'll be the one to shad your tears of you. I'll be the tear that falls from you eye and I'll give birth to much more than that." _

_That made my father smile and the day I was born was the first day I father first outright showed his emotions. _

_The day I was born my father had smiled widely and let tears fall from his eyes out of happiness. _

_Those tears had fallen on my cheeks waking me and instead of screaming I cooed and caught tears in my hand giggling._

_ Orihime and Ulquiorra had sat on the bed with me in-between them as they talked and planned for me even more than they did when they were planning for me. Still to think they put so much faith in me and planned so much as a child makes me a little warm inside. _

_End of Story Time for Now_

When Toshiro looked at me, with eyes that tell me that he cares about me and he wants to take care of me. "Toshiro do you really care about me?"

When I have the courage to look him in the face he looks absolutely shocked that I'd ask him a question like that.

"Yuki I do care for you. I really do. People say it's because of your powers or something but in truth you remind me a lot of Karin and Momo put into one body as one soul it's cute." I almost hit him does he know that when you mention other girl's name when they ask if they care for them is wrong, "The thing is Yuki you are also different from the two of them. You are so much stronger, bullheaded, and athletic, etc. then the two of them. You are so much better than them at least I've believed that since I met you when you were a still a child."

I lean into him letting my body melt into him, "Please be telling the truth."

I hate his good hearing, "I'm telling the truth, ti you want to read my mind to see if I'm telling the truth."

I feel bad for doubting him, "I'm sorry it's just when you left one of the shinigami told me that you were just pretending the whole time. Not that much later the guy was eaten by a hollow."

The doorbell rings announcing that Urara is here, "The doors open just come in."

I hear the door open and feel Ururu's reiastu but someone is with her. I slip into the hall and freeze. The shinigami that had put the seal on my shoulder he's alive and has Urara held in a binding spell.

He throws one at me and I just jump out of the way to have my shoulder start to throb from pain of the memory of him sticking his sword into my shoulder to undo the spell. Toshiro walked in and didn't act surprised, and yeah I know that he heard us talking.

He almost growled but he kept his cool like always, 'I wonder why I picked a guy to love that's a lot like dad.'

When the reaper started to walk towards me Toshiro pulled me flush against him, "I think it'd be best that you left."

The stupid shinigami just smiled, "Oh I don't think that'll do because she still has a promise to keep and I have this cute little girl in my arms so no."

Toshiro looked at me, "What promise?"

I look at the shinigami who I don't think knows what I can do. Wait he doesn't know what I can do.

I look at him and focused to just blowing melatonin in his direction, "Sorry but I don't think that's a promise that I'll be willing to keep you sick bastard."

He fell to the ground, "Wow what good timing for that to kick in."

I run to the closet and start pulling things out until I run into a bag that I thought I'd never have to look through again.

I pull out a little anasetic that I know that if I give him enough if he wakes up he'll go right back to sleep the thing is I don't' have time to look after him for every hour of the day and don't have the strength to keep putting an extreme amount of melatonin in his system.

I stop to think looking at the bag, 'Did I grab the stuff they use to put people into chemical comas?'

When I spot the chemicals that I need I grab a hold of them and run back to Toshiro's side. He starts to look over what I brought back, "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing just going to make sure he doesn't try to kill me in the near future when I'm worrying that I may become an annacar."

He just sighs as he watches me make a saline drip of the chemicals that I need to keep him asleep for a few more days maybe weeks if I press my luck, but I'll still need to sneak into the hospital to get more just in case.

I pull out my cell phone going through the contacts until I reach a little annoying person that I don't like talking to.

"Hey is Mimi home?"

I hear Tatsuki calling for her daughter and hear her shout back. So I hold the phone away from my ear.

I hear a groan and a snotty sounding Mimi, "What do you want?"

I growl at her telling her I'm not ready for her bull today, "Look the shinigami that attacked me a little bit before you started to date Kurosaki is at my house. I was able to knock him out but I need more of these chemicals." I list off what I need to make a chemically induced coma, "Then I was going to call Sado or someone help me carry him to Uraharra or I can call Tessai."

I look over to see the little black haired girl still lying on my floor so I slip next to her and shake her awake, "Hey please wake up you're making me worry."

The lil devils eyes finally open and she doesn't seem to remember falling asleep. I remember when I was fighting the guy I had almost fallen his sleep technique that his sword does.

"It was Miso a shinigami who has been hiding his powers a lot like Aizen and that did when he had been in the soul society but a few years back he decided that he was going to make his mind well known after he finally was able to get out of the soul society to come after me." I said that more for Toshiro then myself or lil devil.

Toshiro comes up behind me and goes to pull me up but I swipe his arm away, "I'm going to call Tessai for he can pick the ex-shinigami up so he can be placed in the prison that they have for the soul reapers that they find dangerous."

I know that he follows me, but he waits for me to be done talking on the phone to question me, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything I know that you know that I have a file on you but the soul society has a problem admitting that they had done something wrong at times, but also there's a few pages missing."

I look down at my hands and smile slightly I feel memories that didn't belong to me pull me into the life of my parents. I don't know why this keeps happening.

_Another Flashback for Ulquihime in Orihime's POV_

_I can't' believe this. I'm... What will I tell Ulquiorra I mean I know that he loves me and we're marries but will happen when I tell him._

_He's going to coming home soon from work. I had stayed home and just called my office to tell them to hold off the new recipe until tomorrow I told them I didn't feel good and in truth I don't._

_I look around our small apartment and start going through new apartments and houses trying to find one that will work for the new family that I think we'll both love. _

_Ulquiorra walked into the door a little bit ago and I had set the little box on the table and I know that Ulquiorra will ask what it is and I'll tell him straight up. That... OMG this is still so shocking but lovely._

_"Onna I'm home," I let out a sigh he still calls me Onna once in a while but old habits die hard. _

_I hear him walk to the table and read the box that I left on the table, he opens it, pulls the little stick out and he walks in holding it up._

_"Onna what is this?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_He points and waves the stick in the air, "This Onna what is this?" _

_The look on his face tells me that he knows what it is and he just wants to hear it from me. _

_"It's a pregnancy test."_

_ "What does the plus sign mean?" _

_"We're having a baby, silly." _

_I still feel so nervous that he'll get mad or he'll just walk out, but he doesn't instead he acts so not my Ulqui he picks me up in his arms and hugs me spinning me around making me more dizzy than I already was._

_He stops and kisses me lightly and places his hand on my stomach smiling up at me something that he has only started to do just for me. His smiles and his happiness is something that he'll only give me and soon our own child._

_"Why did you seem so scared?"_

_"I just thought you'd say something like you did when I mentioned kids. That they'd be cursed to have a barely hollow for a father..."_

_"I don't care I just thought that even though you married me you'd never want to have kids with me."_

_"Never will I want as many as possible."_

_End of Ulquihime Flashback POV returns to normal_

The flashback ends and I look at Toshiro to see he's still on his words he was about to say before I had the flashback I never understand them.

"What do you mean a few pages are missing?"

"What I mean is that well I was looking through your file I noticed that a few pages of your file are missing some on the accident with the car, with the shinigami, etc. mostly stuff I think was when you get hurt."

"Wait that you're saying that the soul society maybe trying to kill my family mostly me, but why?"

"Yuki you have power of a hollow, shinigami, and of your mother with high spiritual power that you have yet to control so you keep that platinum bracelet on your wrist."

I look at the bracelet on my wrist that ever since I can remember has been on my wrist. I grab a hold of it and feel like I'm calm. Still I surprised everyone because I start crying and clutch my chest that started to hurt.

I screamed and felt like there was something trying to shovel out my heart and all the other feelings inside of my heart leaving only sadness and anger.

I hear feet shuffling but I don't hear anything and I know that my dad and brother are up. So the lil devil and Toshiro are by my side trying to stop the pain but nothing they do is helping but I hear my brother whisper a healing sutra that the shinigami healers use and I feel something nice and warm start to enter my body and my feelings come back I feel Toshiro's arms around me.

"I'm sorry guys..." Then I just black out to hear people shout for me to stay awake but I can't that warm feeling is making me sleepy and I trust that they'll keep me alive.

I wake up to find myself in a chamber that I remember yet I don't truly know like I say it once in a dream.

I look around the room and see a boy with black hair that I seem to know and love a name came from my lips, "Toshiro-koi…?"

The boy shifts his head and looks at me right away I see that its Toshiro from his face, blue almost teal, but instead of his (don't tell him I said this or else but I love his white hair) his beautiful white hair. "

Yuki!" He jumps up from his seat and hugs me, "I was so worried that you were hurt and going to die on me. Also keep the koi to yourself, please I haven't even asked your father yet for your hand." He looks away like he's ashamed, "I shouldn't have let you go out by yourself. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight Himeyuri. Oh god I almost lost you."

He pulls away again and looks me in the eyes seeing I'm confused, "What happened, Toshiro?"

He looks away ashamed, "You left for a little bit because this orphan girl that you knew wanted to speak and I thought that it would be ok since you made it look like you had black hair with your skills. I was wrong you got hurt by an annacar. He tried to mark you but I stopped him, but he still was able to hurt you Yuki-sama and I'm so sorry for that."

Toshiro never cried trust me when I say this so when I saw he had started to cry I pulled him to my chest hugging him tight.

I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm here Toshiro and I'm with you and only you are in my heart in the way that I'd marry you and have children with." I pull back and look him in the eyes, "Look Toshiro I'm glad that you can call me Yuki because no one will even look at me when they do and you say it with so much love in your eyes." I take his face in my hands and look him in the eyes, "you are too sweet."


	9. Remembering and Losing Time

**Chapter Seven: Remembering and Losing Time**

**_Pyro: I'm sorry that there's not a lot of Ulquihime but I didn't know what to put this fanfic under but all adult themes come from that couple and Yuki is there_**

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Means it's a dream/flashback_

_I wake up to find myself in a chamber that I remember yet I don't truly know like I say it once in a dream. I look around the room and see a boy with black hair that I seem to know and love a name came from my lips, "Toshiro-koi…?" The boy shifts his head and looks at me right away I see that its Toshiro from his face, blue almost teal, but instead of his (don't tell him I said this or else but I love his white hair) his beautiful white hair. "Yuki!" He jumps up from his seat and hugs me, "I was so worried that you were hurt and going to die on me. Also keep the koi to yourself, please I haven't even asked your father yet for your hand." He looks away like he's ashamed, "I shouldn't have let you go out by yourself. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight Himeyuri. Oh god I almost lost you." _

_He pulls away again and looks me in the eyes seeing I'm confused, "What happened, Toshiro?" He looks away ashamed, "You left for a little bit because this orphan girl that you knew wanted to speak and I thought that it would be ok since you made it look like you had black hair with your skills. I was wrong you got hurt by an annacar. He tried to mark you but I stopped him, but he still was able to hurt you Yuki-sama and I'm so sorry for that." _

_Toshrio never cried trust me when I say this so when I saw he had started to cry I pulled him to my chest hugging him tight. _

_I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm here Toshiro and I'm with you and only you are in my heart inthe way that I'd marry you and have children with you (**Pyro: He-he there's another meaning isn't there eh Yuki. Yuki: Shut Up and let the nice people read the story before I go psycho killer on you**)." I pull backand look him in the eyes, "Look Toshiro I'm glad that you can call me Yuki because no one will even look at me when they do and you say it with so much love in your eyes." I take his face in my hands and look him in the eyes, "you are too sweet." He smiles at me something he so rarely does since he was a child when i met him for the first time. _

_"Yuki…" _

_The door slides open and- my father wakes in and behind him is my mother smiling more brightly than she usually does it deal with me still being alive._

_I study my parents who look so different. My father is a man who's not to short but not too tall with longish black hair, pale skin, who never shows any emotions, and emerald green eyes. Well my mother who is barely shorter than my father, with long orange hair, silver eyes, tan skin from sitting in her garden all day well dad's in the library or council room they never give him time to be with us anymore, and lastly my mother wears her heart on her sleeve and loves showing emotions I think that's a bad thing no matter what how my mother feels is on her face nothing is hidden about her._

_"Oto-san," my father's strange greens eyes pierce my soul. _

_I sigh, 'I guess our eyes make us no different except his he has tiny slits. I wonder why?'_

_My mother comes and wraps her arms around me, "Never leave the castle again."_

_I groan, "But mother there's a whole world out there, and I want to know more about it. I mean look out that window don't you want to leave the castle and just I don't know live. I mean this place is so stuffy and it's easy for people to some in and try to kill one of us." _

_I look up to see tears in my mother's eyes, "You stupid girl don't' you know anything about my past." _

_Then she runs away from me surprising me I look at my father and ask for once wanting him to talk, "Father, what does mother mean I thought she was a princess?"_

_He sighs, "Sweetheart," how odd for him to call me that,' "I think it's time that I told you a story about me and your mother's love much like you two are much alike. Except you and I had switched places. Your mother is the daughter of the chamber maid to my mother after my father died and a tyrant had forced my mother's hand. I was forced to deal with him beating me and my little sisters. When I tried to stop him I was almost killed but your mother had saved my life then patched me up. Whenever something bad would happen to her I was there. If you think about it she was more like a princess than I was a prince, but I was her knight. I fell for your mother when I was ten and I've loved her since. My mother once said that we were soul mates. I had laughed but every day I thank god for what my mother said it gave me courage to ask for your mother's hand."_

_I smile at my father something that never really happened before not since I was about ten, "that's a cute story father now you better see how your soul mate is doing."_

_He laughs slightly, "Yeah and later you will apologize to your mother."_

_I laugh and smile at my father. When he left the room I ran over to Toshiro who looked a lot more pale and in pain than I thought. I start to cry and he whips away my tears. _

_"You jumped into that battle and almost got yourself killed for me and screamed to the world about our love and secret marriage, why when I told you not to."_

_I laugh slightly and drag him over to my bed and make him lay down, "I did that because I love you and I don't want someone who will throw their life away and leave me alone. I want someone who will want to live and not die. I want them to try their hardest to live like you have been doing since that was infected. Toshiro its been many summers since we met after I had turned thirteen. I mean it's been double that time. You need to understand that we need you." _

_"What do you mean we?"_

_"I mean my love that I'm pregnant with your child and I want you to help me raise her and I say because I want a girl."_

_He laughs and pulls me against him making me laugh, "Yes, I live as long as I can for you and our child." He puts a hand on my stomach smiling, but it doesn't last long the happy air when he starts to cough up blood. _

_"Maids! PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR TOSHIRO IS COUGHING BLOOD!" _

_I hear people running and the first two to walk through the door is my mother and father._

_"Oh god Toshiro," I hear my mother gasp as she embraces me hiding my tears knowing I hate when people see them._

_When I try to get up Toshiro doesn't' let me go. I smile at him and hold his hand. I had whispered sweet words until he died. _

_Toshiro Bakuya my lover, my husband, and the father of my child is dead at the age of 29 summers. _

My eyes snap open to see my room and I feel someone holding my hand and whispering for me to be alright. I look over to see white hair and what would be aqua eyes would be are closed and asleep. On my other side is the devil princess and my father who is holding my other hand they all look like they had just pass out.

"Sorry I worried you guys." I burst into tears remembering my dream and right away I feel arms around me something that Toshiro rarely does for anyone especially me.

"Oh god I thought you were dead I saw you die. I told you great news and you died. They couldn't save you."

Toshiro stays quiet not really knowing what I'm talking about but I know he'll do whatever he can to make me feel better.

My father wakes up and hears me remembering being outside the door well I had told them the news, "Yuki you know that your child had survived?"

I chuckle, "Yup I watched over her for a while until I felt a light evelope me and the next thing I remember is being reborn to the same family except my sister Amaya isn't here." I look at my hands, "Still she died didn't she?"

My father looks down, "People attacked our castle and killed everyone including your mother, your siblings, servants, and myself. I was the last to die for how I was fighting my way out."

I nod and pull my legs to myself, "So she's dead and won't be reborn for a while I was 27 when I had her dad." I start to cry more, "She was born only four months after Toshiro died from his battle injury."

I feel arms hold me tighter bringing me back that Tosh is in the room, "I know what happened was bad and that I should be sad but Yuki think of it this way that no matter what you're going to have your daughter."

My father nods, "think your mother had you when she was 21 I think truth be told I forgot. Trust me sweetie I know what it's like to have a child taken away from you. Your mother was pregnant when she went into a coma a few months after your brother was born and your brother and sister but someone took them." I freeze and look at the picture that was taken a little bit after my brother was born.

"She went into a coma after they were born." I look back to a smiling father, "they were just born when she went into a coma you don't remember because I had sent you away making sure that you learned to fight and stay away from your mother's mood swings. Trust me she was the most dangerous person I had ever dealt with."

I laugh thinking of my dad one of the top annacars cowering in the corner because of my mother's mood. 'Yea I can see that cant' you? Yeah think about it five months and we won't even realize it."

"How long was I asleep?"

Everyone looks away except Toshiro, "You were asleep for a few months."

"How many?"

**_Pyro: I'm going to stop there right now and see what you think how long she was asleep_**


	10. Drawings of Yuki

__Hey here are some drawings for my OC Yuki and if you have a deviantart i was wondering if you could draw me something to show me what yout think Yuki looks like__

__(This one i drew its only a profile)- .com/art/Yuki-Ceifer-270053119__

__Thank You miniminimini89- .com/gallery/31475386#/d45tz5c __


	11. Birthdays, Fights, and Bastards

**_ Fights, and Bastards_**

_Italics are thoughts_

I look closely at dad and see that he had been crying, "You've been asleep for six months."

"Six months you have to be kidding me dad."

"No Sorry but he's not," I look over to see Kisuke standing there.

"What are you doing here and what do you mean?"

"Ok that hurts. One: I'm here to make sure that all that poison is out of your system. Two: I mean that was poison made to affect people like you but not shinigami or alive humans."

I look down at my hands and sadly smile, "See I told you they want me dead but after all those years of dad saying that they didn't I guess I made it so I would believe it."

I hear someone opening the window and see Renji walk jump in, "That's not true," I look at the stupid looking red haired shinigami that's dating Harribel, "The people that are doing this are doing this behind us shinigami's backs."

"So it must have been that pink haired annacar that wants to get a hold of me huh?"

"Wait Szayel is still alive?"

I look at Ulqui and nod, "Yeah and truthfully I think he was the one that stole my siblings the ones mom was pregnant with." I pause and look away, "Oh and happy birthday dad."

"Oh that's today?"

"Yeah today is the day you were born in your last human life and the day you were made human in this one."

I hear Renji jump up and scream, "Yay party."

Both me and dad look at each other and I speak for him, "We don't really do birthday parties we're lucky if we can even get the nerve to give presents. Mom she was the one that always got into it and well I don't' get it."

Toshiro looks at me and then looks at my dad, "Ulquiorra may I speak with you outside please?"

Even though I know the others can't hear them I strain my ears so I can, "Ulquiorra do you realize that the way you think and act affect Yuki's life?"

"Of course I'm aware I wasn't born yesterday," dad sounds like he's sneering at Toshiro.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I know that Yuki has been in a depression if I must say for a long time and your attitude about parties and even sometimes fun affects her to. She needs to have that fun in her life to make it so she has a childhood or well teenage years that she'll want to remember for the fun times, sad times, and all the other times. Remember she is her mother's daughter. She acts strong but she can be fragile, but she pulls herself together fast or covers it up much like her mother."

I smile but I hear little feet running towards us and I smile when Homura and Shizuku run in. Even though I hate Ichigo I love his twins. They were basically Rukia's children when she was in the soul society over a hundred years ago but then they died and brought back by a hollow and died again. Only to be born to them again looking like they did.

Homura is a sweet girl who has blonde hair but a red streak up on top she has blue eyes that sparkle when I first saw her I thought about Toshiro if anything they could have been family when he was alive.

Shizuku was her brother then as well. He is a pale boy with a burgundy looking hair that is a bit shorter than my fathers and he's tall for his age.

They both are turning fourteen soon. I smile at how they are far from being like their brother, like their father on accident caused kind of by me they found out they can use the powers they had before they died. I haven't' told their parents and they have yet to notice.

To make this seem like a nightmare though charging into my room is their brother who reminds me of someone but I can't put that ugly mug of his to a face.

I get up even though I'm still weak and grab his throat remembering all the things he has done to me, "Leave my room now and be nice to these two or else I will slice you to pieces as I squeeze the life out of you."

"Oh why should I?"

I make my blade appear and put it to his throat, "If you don't leave I will have slit your throat or wait I'll do that old Chinese torture trick that you had used on me?"

He froze and I saw Toshiro walk and look that him in the eye when I let the bastard go, "You will leave this room this very moment."

Ichigo runs into the room and grabs his son's shirt, "You are not supposed to leave that room until it's clean and you realized that you shouldn't freak out the way that you do. I'm so sorry Yuki and I'm also sorry I've been so cruel to your family I was trying to get use to the idea that Ulquiorra was no longer an enemy and he also loved Orihime but I see that he has been watching over the both of you. I think Orihime can be brought to your home and taken care of there, but Rukia or I will have to check up on her once a day."

He starts to walk away until I shout to him, "thank you and Ichigo I will have to talk to you about your bastard of a son."

He looks back and nods, "you bet I want to know what he has been doing to be hated so much by you and so many others?"

"Trust me I will and I think others will have to be there to hear and see what should be done."

Again, he nods and carries his son into a room and locks the door.

I laugh a little but only to fall down coughing up blood, "I see you didn't' get anywhere with what's happening to me?"

Uraharra nods, "I'm sorry but I ran tests well you were asleep and the only way to see what is wrong to bring you to the research facility in the soul society."

I tense up, "you'll know what the bastard will do to be first before I even get a word in."

I hear him laugh, "What do you want me to do your human and hollow? You are a born visard and so there's nothing I can do for you."

I get up long enough to knock him through a wall, "I wouldn't piss me off right now." Then it hits me, "Oh dad we need to get home I have your present under my bed."

I jump out the window not caring that I'm wearing my short, short pajama bottoms and a tank top but thank god it has a built in bra. I keep on running even though my feet hurt. I sigh,

_ I should have gone into my shinigami form. Damn._

I reach the apartments building and wave to everyone not caring the looks I'm getting. I walk into the elevator, put my key to the penthouse in so that get up there, and I wait for it to reach my floor.

When I finally each my home I run to my room pulling the box out from under my bed and spot the recipe. I look at the digital calendar and see its a few days after dad's birthday, but hey mom told me to make him this cake when I felt the time flow changing and I felt it a little while before that bastard poisoned me.

Dad walks into the house shortly after I finish the cake his present is on the counter. I smile as he walks in and my smile widens as everyone runs into the room even my brother who I know was avoiding being there when I woke up.

Homura and Shizuku smile when they run in. I sigh even though their teenagers they're still the kids that I had helped Rukia raise.

"Hey everyone your just in time I know dad's birthday was a few days ago but I thought we could celebrate it today with this recipe that I found and was planning on making."

I see everyone nod and I laugh at my father's suspense, "Oh come on Ulqui have some fun. Oh that reminds me Uncle Grimmy and Aunt Neil are coming by later with the kids. It seems they didn't expect… How should I put this? Well in Grimmy's words sick ass out of the hospital. Oh they have presents for all of us since they missed a few birthdays." I smile I put the cake on the counter next to my present for dad, "I'm so lucky I bought this a few days before the incident."

"Really wow sis that's some good planning."

"I know and thank you so much for avoiding me. I love to know that I woke up to see my brother nowhere well everyone else was passed out either in the hall or in my room. I hear Grimmy, Neil, and their kids stayed a month until Neil and Grim had to go back to work. Oh Harribel stayed for a while to. So don't give me shit."

He sighs, "Ok maybe I was avoiding being in that horrid place, the fucking place where our mother's cold lifeless body lies."

I jump over the island and smack him, "You fucking talk like that again or I will gut you without a second thought. I'm going to bring mom back and I have two months left until the soul society comes to either kill me or to bring me to my mother." I kick him down and put my foot to his throat something everyone has never seen me do to family or any loved one. "So don't talk like that ever again. Don't talk like trash. I know mom would be disappointed in you for giving up hope. You may not remember her but I do and I know that she'd be disappointed in you."

I lift my foot up and run into my room locking the door.

I know everyone was looking at the cake and the message I had written, 'Happy Birthday dad and remember today is the day that you remember the world will change.'

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I found myself between the twins. I smile they're still such children. I smile slightly but sadly remembering my own siblings are supposed to be their age.

_Life is so cruel to those who don't deserve it._

"So you're awake?"

I look up to see Toshiro standing in the doorway when we make eye contact we both smile something that is rare to us both.

"Uraharra Kisuke wanted me to tell you he might have solved our problem with your hollow side."

"Really he did?" I barely whisper trying not to wake the twins.

He smiles, "They seem attached to you like another mother or sister. Yes he did."

"That's good to hear. These two are like siblings to me I helped Rukia raise them well their brother wasn't always the way he was he never cared for his siblings. He was always jealous of them. So in his stead I became their older sibling and watched after them."

He smiles at me, "It looks like when you get your siblings back you'll save them."

I smile, "that is if Szayel or whoever has them doesn't kill them. If they do will die slowly and painfully to know what I feel like."

Toshiro sighs, I called the captains and they said that since you were doing well and even with you being asleep you might get to go to the soul society early."

"That's good. Oh what does Kisuke think will help me?"

"He went out to his shop to do whatever he needs to do he says to bring you over tomorrow. Now come on everyone ate they're waiting for you to open present and eat the cake you baked."

I nod as I wake the twins up. They run to the outer room with everyone when they hear cake.

The rest of the day went by fine except my brother was in his room. We opened present and they weren't all that bad, but most were clothes. When everyone gave dad his or her presents I hand him mine.

He opens it to find a photo album looking box and inside lays a chocker man ring that has designs that look like mother's hair clips.

"Mom left me that to give to you. She wanted me to give it to you just in case something like this happens and I feel that time flow going back to the way it was when we were a family. Also I made some new scrapbooks for her. So she knows what she missed."

We dig into cake all hating the birthday song going right into cake but we did have candles for him to blow out.

We smile as we eat the cake, "Hey where the heck is Uraharra I thought he wouldn't miss this cake."

Everyone shrugs but I'm starting to feel worried. I know he'd come back I saw that he would but… To scare the fuck out of me Grimmy walks through the door and I kick him in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Scaring me dumbass."

He laughs and pats my head like he use to when I was learning to fight at Urahara's and doing well, "Oh sorry," he waves to everyone, "Yo everyone."

Neil hits her husband on the head, "Idiot Yuki is supposed to be in the hospital still and just woke up today so apologize"

I smile remembering how she always did that when I was younger and fake crying because Grimmy was being mean to me. I pull Neil into a hug and it's the same for the kids and Grimmy eyes narrow at me at least until he gets cake in the face.

"Grimmjow glare at my daughter again and I'll kick your ass."

He laughs and before he can say anything I punched him in the gut and glare at my dad knowing I'm scaring a lot of people in the room, "Now do you two have to fight this moment because I think I can take you both as last time I recall."

They both shiver and walk over to the island and hands dad his presents. I smile at how fast everyone is getting along and how they never change.

Still I wonder where… I hear a sound like a hollow or a path appear but there are a lot of them. Then their gone I must have imagined it.

I jump up right when Kisuke walks in. Something's wrong he's limping. Something bad is going to happen.

Slowly he falls down on our tiled entryway. They really did a number on him.

Yo runs up to him and makes sure he's alright.

I hear a voice and it seems only I hear it, "More people are going to start hurting if you don't come back with me I'll give you a two months better decide."

Right before he passes out he says one name that runs my blood cold.

_**Pyro: He-he cliffy whose name did he say and what a way to ruin the perfect party**_

_**Yuki: You're mean you hurt Mr. Greenhat**_

_**Ulquiorra: …**_

_**Pyro: Well I had to make it so it had some drama and oh next chapter you'll find out whose name he said and what he'll do to help Yuki**_

_**Yuki: You better**_

_**Pyro: I can always skip it and not just upset you but our readers but mostly you**_

_**Yuki: There's no need**_


	12. Time's All Seeing Eyes

**Time's All Seeing Eyes**

'Thoughts'

"Talking out Loud"

_italics are Dreams/Memories_

I run out of the room before I can hear the full name. I run to my room slamming the door shut and turning on music as high as I can. I use a kido that Tessai I taught me a while back making it so no one can open my door. I sit down and look down at my hands thinking of how it'd feel to squeeze the life out of him.

I hear the kids run to my door and try to open it. I hear them screech my name making my heart squeeze shut. I grab my headphones and throw them on listening to music. I pull out my easel that I haven't' touched in forever and start painting the mother I remember but instead I get pissed at it and throw it across the room. So I grab a new canvas and think of what to draw.

"Oh I know!"

I close my eyes thinking of what my youngest siblings look like. I open my eyes and smile at my new work of art.

The girl has brownish hair with green grey blue eyes. Well her twin had black hair and green eyes he looked a lot like dad. They were looking at each other but I had painted two different backgrounds. One looked a lot like what dad told me looked like mom's cell like room from Las Noches. The other room looked like it was from a shinigami home.

I take done the barrier and pick up my piece of art. I run out of the room and barge into Toshiro not caring he was sleeping after just passing out only an hour ago. He starts to open his eyes but before he can even fully open them I kick him out of his bed.

"YUKI WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

I hold up the painting and point to the little girl in front of a shinigami captain's home, "This is what! This is what I drew when I opened up my mind to try to find my sister and brother. This is where my baby sister is. Which captain has her?"

"What the hell do you mean? What do you mean when you opened your mind? What the fuck is up with this Yuki?"

I hit him but before I can get another punch in dad grabs me and pulls me away kicking and screaming.

"Yuki calm down."

"No, a shinigami has my little sister for all I know it's the freak who likes to take people apart. Do you know your son is in Los Noches in the same room mom was in?"

"My son is where?!"

"He's in los Noches and being experimented on just like I was."

I left them at that to blow off some steam.

I look back at them and see the shinigami badge I had stolen from Ichigo a few years ago. I found out I could leave my body without severing the chain of fate. I didn't even have a chain of fate. It was more like I was living in an aging gigai. Dad didn't know and no one else did really either and I want it to stay that way.

I sigh, 'It's been four years since I found out I could do this and no one has even suspected it.'

I smile after a little bit well I look down at the badge, 'I haven't used this in a while.'

I look around and use the kido to block my door again.

'This is going to hurt a little bit. When I get back but hey it's worth it if I can just jump out my window and not worry about running into people.'

I use the badge and when I leave my body I pull it to my bed and place myself inside it.

I look down at the outfit. It looked like something between Ichigo's bankai and an arrancar's uniform would look like in all black and small pigments of white.

I jump out the window. I opened my senses for the second time today to sense if there are any hollows close to coming to the human world.

I look at my sword that lies on my back just how I like it. Even though I liked to make it appear out of no were, but after taking a hit a while back from a hollow I decided against it.

I run all the way to the other side of Kanakura Town laughing as I did flips hundreds of feet above the people below me. I hear a hollow's cried and jump right beside where the hollow is coming out and without a second thought I chop his head off.

I look around glad I learned how to conceal my reiastu a long time ago.

Now that I think about it I'm a pretty fast learner.

I mean I learned bankai less than a year of learning that I can leave my body. I WAS 12. Yay, I'm way better than a shinigami.

I hear a whistle as someone tried to cut me with a blade. I do a flip and kick away.

I look up to see Melony, "You got to be fucking kidding me," I point at her, "out of all the people that they can send they send a weakling after me."

She goes to cut me again and I flip over her chopping off her head, "Man and the least could do was send someone more of a challenge."

I hear someone shriek to see Loly, "Oh come on cant' a girl have a good day. I mean this is freaking ridiculous. Also why you guys couldn't they have sent I don't know the really annoying beetle guy if anyone."

She stops her random talking sense Nnor was one of the only espadas left as an arrancar. I also know though that they had made new arrancars to replace the old ones. How could they do that without the help of that stupid black thing?

"You got to be kidding me." I open a garganta to another part of town and smile at Loly, "Well I guess the shinigami can take care of you for me. I wave my hand and she freezes, "Bye-bye yari…" I get cut off when I spot them to close for my liking.

I jump into it and leave Loly to hopefully die forever.

I smile to myself but it drops when I see the visards in front of me with gaping mouths. I sigh shaking my head in my hand much like what my father does.

"Uhhh…. Are you the one that opened that thing?" They point to where I had gotten away.

I sigh and just pretend they aren't there, "Well you guys better keep you traps shut about me."

Before I could do anything of me them sneered at me. Using my mask won't hurt will it? Well hell I'm going to strangle Shinji when I see him. I spot him coming out of their little hide out. I crack my neck and throw a little ball of energy at him making it explode in front of his face. The look on his face made me fall down laughing.

"Man that still gets you man I haven't done that in what ten years?"

"YUKI! You snot nosed," he turns towards me and his eyes turn to saucers, "Wait who are you?"

"You're an idiot Shinji it's me Yuki and call me snot nosed brat again and I'll have dad be cooking you over the fire and this time mom wont' be there to save you."

Shinji knew he had poked the wrong button in making me remember what he used to call me than I'd do something horrible to him but mom always saved me because she was kind like that.

"Sorry Yuki-chan I just…"

Before he can say more I punched him into the ground then I went to kicking then stomping when I was done there was an imprint on the asphalt where I beat Shinji into it. The other vizards looked like they were just about to shit themselves.

To my surprise I hear one whimper, "She's scarier than when we first became vizards," a few of them nodded their heads, "or when we lost control of Kurosaki when we were training him."

Who are the vizards well you have to be an idiot not to know them but just in case you need help I'll tell you. They were Shinigami either they were captains or lieutenants.

Well there's Shinji Hirako he's an annoying scrawny guy that reminds me of my friend Mason. Shinji's hair is a short bobbed hair that's blonde and his he has brown eyes and soon he'll die because he's a big M or so what Hiyori and I have been talking about. He usually wears a black dress pants, black button up shirt, and a white and blue tie.

Ok next up is Hiyori Sarugaki she's really short, short temper, always beating Shinji up, she has short blonde hair that she always wears in pigtails, brown eyes, and she's always wearing a red jumpsuit with a white t-shirt under it.

Next if the tale big guy like Chad who goes by the name of Love Aikawa he wears a completely green outfit that looks like a boys high school uniform, always carrying around a white book bag, wears lime green sunglasses and never seems to take them off, and he has brown hair that seems to look like a star.

The nitwit of the group is Mashiro Kuna. She's tall and skinny, she has short green hair, she always has goggles on her head but she never covers her eyes with them, a white outfit that looks like it's from a seventies spy movie she wears something that looks like an orange corset over it, an orange scarf/mascot, and she has brown eyes.

Kensei Muruma he likes fighting with his hands and not his swords, he looks a bit like a muscular Ichigo except he had short grey hair, he wears cargo pants, a black wife-beater, and brown eyes.

The pretty boy or at least that's what I call him is Rojuro Otoribashi he has long goldish hair, much like Kuna's outfit it looks like it's from the seventies, but a pirate movie instead of a spy movie, he wears a black business jacket and pants but he wears a white button up shirt that has frills in the front, and brown eyes.

Then the one who is the best at kido is Hachigen Ushoda he's how do I put this ok there's no nice way he's fat, with pink hair and almost looks like a black x on top of his head, brown eyes, and he wears another old looking green suit with a white button up shirt and yellow bowtie.

Lastly is Lisa Yadomaru she has black hair that is braided in the back to the middle of her back, green eyes, always seems to be pissed off, a school uniform that looks like Kagome's from the show Inuyasha, and she has green eyes.

I look at them and wave, "hey guys long time no see."

"Yuki-chan don't you think you went a little over board?"

I shrug, "Hey he's one of you guys and was a captain so there shouldn't be much for us to worry about him."

"True but you're a lot stronger than a lot of us."

I shrug and walk over to Kensei, "How about one of you sight me and I'll show you that I'm not that strong?"

"You're joking right you think you're not strong come on I bet you could beat the old man Yama or Ichigo up."

I sigh, "Oh and you're not allowed to mention Ichigo's oldest."

I start walking into the hideout and I hear questions.

I shrug, "Look if one of you go to my room and pick up my body for me and another get Ichigo but make sure I have my body first I'll tell you. Wait I have to have dad here so he knows what's up with why hate so many people. So can someone just get Ichigo I'm getting my dad and I'm just going to use a Garganta. Wait is it cool if we do this at my place." They nod ,"Cool," I open a garganta to my living room, "Whomever is not getting the other people from the group just jump in." only Hachigen jumps in and I shrug.

I walk through to find a shocked brother, father, and boyfriend.

"He-he busted hi guys."

"Yuki Sakura Ceifer you are so much in trouble."

I laugh slightly and walk to my room to take the barrier down and walk to my body.

"How long could you do that?"

"How about we wait for everyone to get here and I'll explain?"

I walk to a big enough to hold a shinigami council with the captains and lieutenants and still have room.

I stay like this in my room waiting for everyone to get here when they are I have Toshiro carry out my body as I walk in front of him.

"Ummm… hi everyone and before you ask I've been able to do this for about four or five years for leaving the body. I have been able to use visored like powers in a human body since I was five. I mostly came to talk to you about that Loly and Melony were still alive until maybe a hour ago where I killed them. Well Melony was to easy to kill. Loly I didn't want to get caught in this form until I could explain and I probably wouldn't if they would be probably pointing a sword or two in my face. Also it seems that the other arrancars are also alive. It also seems I have not filled you in on a gift of mine. Some of you may know that when my dad was an arrancar he could record things in his eye. I can do that that's why my memory is really good, but I also can use the eye to see glimpses of things that may come or is happening. Mostly what is happening. To see something clearer I draw. Today I was painting and I got this," I pull up my painting of my siblings, "These are the my brother and sister both twins had to be cut out from my mom to crudely put it well she was in a coma."

I hear Rukia gasp, "that looks like were they keep prisoners for a short time I was in one before they had sent me to the white tower."

I nod, "I know so I want to know how I can get there when I go see my mother. Also if you think about it if the soul society has my little sister than that must be the reason why they haven't let us there before especially after everyone found out I can do that souten kishin thing."

Everyone knew that I didn't really care for that gift mostly because like mom that's another reason arrancars had went after me.

"I look at Ichigo so I think I'll start my training again. Also I think that Ichigo's son should stop or else I'll kill him."

"Wait what?! Why?!"

"Because Ichigo your son tried to kill me and trust me he probably would try other things if he didnt' know I'd be able to cut it off before he even blink. I know that he has killed other people before and I'm not afraid to make sure that he pays for his crimes against our kinds."

"I will make sure that my son is punished for his crimes," I look at Rukia.

"So Rukia you've sensed it as well the darkness that is in your son. He is not like me or like anyone else I know that has a dark past, present, or future."

She nods and slowly so does everyone else. Truthfully, I'm glad that they believe me and as long as they don't ask for the whole story at the reason why all of this happened I'm fine with that knowledge.

"We will bring him to council don't worry Yuki please go back to sleep and we will search for your lost siblings. You have all the shinigami that is here support. We will try to find out where your sister is being held in the soul society and maybe where your brother is as well. "

"Thank you all."

I walk over my body and slip back into it. I stand up and fall.

"Yuki," Toshiro catches me, "Yuki are you alright?"

"Yeah I just haven't done that in a while also I was out of my body was hanging off of my bed for a few hours. Toshiro can you help me into my room if that's ok with you dad?"

"Yeah we need to talk things over about what you've told me so Toshiro come right back."

He looks away from my dad to help me down the hall and to make sure dad doesn't see him roll his eyes. I smile at him.

He sets me helps me into bed and he chuckles slightly, "Well I guess it's a good thing you are already in your pajamas."

I stick out my tongue at him and he catches it between his fingers, "No, you shouldn't do that Yuki."

I roll my eyes and grab his hand pulling it away from my tongue, "I know that but it's still funny watching you act like that though. Hey can I talk to you tomorrow please?"

"Sure as its nothing bad,."

I nod curling up in my blanket and pushing my head into my pillow, "Night Toshiro see you in the morning."

He leans down kissing my forehead like what he use to when I was a kid and I thought he was just some ghost that was stuck on the human plain, "Goodnight Yuki see you in the morning."

"_Yuki-sama are you alright?"_

_I look up from where I'm lying on the ground shaking from the shock of what had just happened. I look around only to see Toshiro standing over me._

_I smile up at him and smile, "Yeah I think I know what my dad means by family curse."_

"_Yuki-sama what do you mean by that?"_

"_It's called Time's all Seeing Eye it's called that because you see flashes of the past, present, and future. I thought it was nothing just a bed time story my grandmother use to tell me."_

_He sighs pulling me up, "Well if the curse is real than shouldn't you talk to your dad."_

_I jump up and run to my father's study after a few seconds of swaying. I burst through his study doors in a mere few seconds or I think it might have been._

"_Dad!"_

_He jumps up from studying the new message for a treaty from the king who doesn't live that far from us, "Yuki what have I told you about barging in here?"_

"_I know but dad it's about you know things that happen to people in our family."_

"_Oh you mean our family curse what did you see Yuki?"_

"_I saw someone with white hair and blue eyes in those outfits that I once saw on those odd people that call themselves shinigami that chase after those monsters with the white masks and black bodies and holes in their chest."_

"_Those monsters are hollows what lies becomes of a human whose chain of fate is eaten away or when the spirit is by a hollow. Those shinigami are what hunt down the hollows to make sure that they will be able to go to their final resting place…"_

_My father tells me what everything is in the world of the undead I just sit there listening to him rant on and on about how we are different from other humans. It's almost like we're not even human. _

"_Now should you keep telling her these things about our families curse?" My mother walks into the room smiling, "Well darling should we tell your daughter the good news."_

"_What is the news mom?"_

"_Your siblings are coming home and soon they will be here and their schooling is over especially the war is over and the shinigami say that it is safe for the twins to come home once again."_

_My heart starts to ache remembering being told that my siblings lives was threatened so we had sent them to my uncles farm since no one knows where my mother had come from. The whole kingdom believes that my mother's family is dead. _

"_That's great to hear mother,' I go to leave but my mother walks to the corner of the room beckoning me to come over to her, "Yes mother."_

"_You should go to Toshiro he seemed worried when you ran past him like you. So Yuki-chan how about you go to him."_

"_Of course I'll explain everything to him. See you later mother and father."_

_I run out of the room and to find Toshiro._

I wake up to yelling once again but this time it's someone watching the Tv far too loud than really is needed.

I drag myself out of bed, "Another day is here and another had past."

Someone is knocking at my bedroom door just as my alarm for school starts to go off.

"Yuki time for school!"

I grimace school is something I hate almost more than shinigami and hollows.

_How does he wake up before me?_

I look at the little pill with the soul think in it and sigh.

_I can't' sneak this out with me I can't' let anyone else find out about this._

I grab a book off my bookshelf and walk out fo my room ready for school.

"Here you go Toshiro something for you to read."

"What is it?"

"It's a book that took me six years find so be careful with it. Even though I have it memorized it but this is an original book on my first life families history if you want to know anything about my family and about me and maybe past you I'd read it like the whole book is the edition based off the years my father was alive and ruling the land."

He nods and starts to read the book as he eats his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyro: Ok so I'm stopping here. I hope you like tis and it may be a while for me to update stories for a while my computer is kind of fucked because I crashed it and can't' get internetworking even though I kind of fixed it.<em>**

**_Yuki: *Shaking her head* That's the third computer you've crashed_**

**_Pyro: *Growls* And if I could find a freaking job I would have already paid to fix the computers so my mother doesn't kill me in my sleep_**

**_Yuki: *Groans* Ignore drama queen right now she's just upset because she can't' update herself on her stories that she's been reading_**

**_Pyro: Hey they are good *shrugs* Oh well I guess I could let my stories die_**

**_Yuki: *Sighs* Sorry about being mean to you, Pyro, and to those reading please review after you read and tell me your thoughts._**

**_Toshiro: *Sighs* Pyro does not own any of the characters they belong to Tite Kubo. The only character she owns are the original characters children. _**


End file.
